Unfaithful
by BlackButterfly1223
Summary: FLIGHT Fang is happy with Vanille but...this attaction might be to strong for this warrior to fight off... Lightning seems to be having the same problem...Stupid summary I know but don't let that stop you from reading! A bit of Vanille/Fang and Light/Cid
1. Chapter 1

**FLight is rockin' my world right now...So here's another story!**

_**Unfaithful**_

**Chapter 1**

Emerald eyes watched as Lightning moved around the kitchen preparing the large meal with her sister Serah and Vanille. They were having another one of their big dinners that they had every Sunday. All of NORA, Hope and his father and Szah and his son would be there was well as Lightning, Serah, Vanille, Snow, Cid and herself of course. The last six all lived together in a two-floor apartment with three bedrooms.

Snow and Serah of course had their own room. Lighting and Cid who had just begun to date and Vanille and herself shared one. It was only natural see how they were dating as well. Three couples, three bedrooms. It had been difficult for all of them the first couple of months but after a while, they all managed to make it work.

"You're in the way." Lightning mumbled pulling Fang out of her thoughts too look at her. She smirked slightly. She sat on the counter and was currently blocking Lightning from a certain cabaret she wanted to get into.

"You didn't say the magic words." She said with a small chuckle and Lightning's eyes narrowed before she looked over to Vanille who was currently beating the steaks. She looked up towards them and frowned as Fang who only chuckled. "What? She didn't say that magic words!" she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Fang…You can either help or get out the kitchen." She said as she put her hands on her hips. "This is important and we have to have enough food made for everyone." She said. Fang rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh before she jumped down from the counter and forced Lightning to step back.

"Sure thing baby." She said. Her eyes never leaving Lightning's. Lightning's eyes narrowed as she watched Fang step around her and over to Vanille. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek. Vanille smiled and cupped her face before pulling her down into a kiss.

Fang's eyes flickered open and to Lightning as she returned Vanille's kiss with heated passion. Lightning was watching with a small frown. Her hands on her hips and her eyes lowered a bit. Once she noticed Fang's eyes on her she quickly looked away and her cheeks flushed a light pink.

"Well you two take that somewhere else?" Serah asked as glanced over her shoulder at them with a small frown before turning her attention back onto the greens that she was stirring. "Fang you should go hang out with the guys! Vanille will get nothing done with you hanging around." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Fang chuckled as she pulled away from Vanille and licked her lips. "Sure thing Serah." She said with a nod before she kissed Vanille on the top of her head. "Let me know if yall need any help." She said and looked to Lightning once again. She gave her a small wink before walking out and heard Lightning scuff softly behind her. She allowed her smirk to grow a bit more.

She slipped her hands into her pockets as she walked into the living room where Snow, Hope, Yuj and Cid sat watching football. "Hey Fang! How are the ladies doing in there?" Snow asked with a grin as she sat down on the armrest of Hope's chair. "There not working to hard are they?" He asked. She chuckled.

"Their in there stressin' over nothin' and then Lightnin' had me kicked out." She said before she looked to Cid. "I thought with you bangin' her she'd loosen that stick up her ass." She said with a smirk and Snow and Yuj laughed as Cid glared at her and Hope blushed. "Don't give me that look. Maybe your not doin' it right or somethin'." She said with a shake of her head.

"Come on Fang! Stop it before you hurt his pride!" Snow laughed as he slapped his hand on Cid's shoulder roughly who shrugged it of.

"Ha! Hurt his pride? He ain't got nothin' to be proud of!" she laughed and Cid's face turned red with rage as his fist balled up. Fang's laugh died down as did Yuj's and Snow's all noticing his sudden anger. Fang smirked before she sighed. "Come on Raines. I'm teasin' ya. Lighten up a bit will ya?" she said. He scuffed as he rose to his feet.

"Like I would let words from someone like you hurt me." He said before he ran his fingers though his bangs. Fang frowned and arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean someone like me huh?" She asked as she rose to her feet and the other three boys suddenly frowned.

"Sis!" Snow yelled as he turned towards the kitchen.

"You know what I mean Fang." Cid growled as he turned towards her and her jaw clenched tightly before her fist balled up. "A low life Pulse dyke. You should have burned away with that hellish plant 500 years ago with the rest of your pathetic kind." He hissed towards her.

"Enough!" Lightning said as she stopped behind the sofa and Cid looked to her but Fang kept her eyes on Cid. Lightning glanced between the two before her eyes fell on Fang and stayed on her. "Fang." She said and Fang slowly looked to her. Lightning frowned. "Stop. I mean it. What the hell is going on in here?" she asked as her eyes narrowed slightly and Vanille and Serah walked in front the kitchen to stand behind her.

"Nothing." Cid said as he released a sigh and ran his fingers down the front of his dress shirt. "But Vanille you should consider putting a leash on your dog." He said as his eyes once more narrowed on Fang. She scuffed.

"You haven't seen an animal yet Raines but if you want to I'll show you one and I guarantee you it ain't goin' to be no damn puppy." She hissed though her teeth as she stepped towards him.

"Fang…"Vanille whispered with a pout.

"Fang calm down. I'm sure it's not that serious." Lightning said as she walked around the sofa to stand in between them with a sigh. Fang scuffed and looked away from all of them as she crossed her arms.

"You know what Sunshine your right. It's not that serious. I shouldn't be letting this dickhead get to me." She said as she turned away from them all and towards the stairs. "I'm goin' to my room. Call me down when dinner's ready." She called over her shoulder and they all watched her leave. Lightning turned her attention back towards the boys.

"What was that?" She asked and her eyes narrowed.

"It was nothing sweetheart." Cid said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Her eyes narrowed. "It's just Fang not being able to take a little joke." He whispered before he kissed her softly. Snow shook his head and Yuj looked back to the t.v with a frown as Hope glared down at his lap. "I'm going to out and get some more beers." He said and she nodded.

"Be back before dinner." She mumbled and he nodded his head before walking out the apartment. They all watched him go before Vanille and Serah turned back to the kitchen. Lightning sighed and put her hands on her hips turning back towards the kitchen as well before Hope called her name. She turned back towards him. "What is it?" She asked.

"I don't mean to be mean or anything but…" He looked up at her with a deep frown. "Your boyfriend is a total jerk!" He yelled and her eyes widened slightly in shock as the other two boys looked back to him. "We all know how Fang is! She likes to tease people and even you don't take it to hurt but he can say some mean and low things to her!" He said his fist balled up and he clenched his teeth. "Fang may just blow it off but I don't like it…,"He whispered.

"I see…"She said with a nod of her head. "I'll talk to him about it." She said and he relaxed before he nodded his head and looked back down.

"I don't know about all that Hope. I think it does hurt Fang. She just doesn't show it being the tough chick that she is." Snow said as he shrugged his shoulders before bring his beer back to his lips. "You and Fang fight all the time you know sis and it even some times gets physical but she can take stuff like that. Nevertheless, his words…he's trying to cut her deep on purpose. I just wonder what he got against her." He said with a shrug.

"Maybe it's because she's from pulse." Hope mumbled with a shrug and Hope nodded. Lightning looked back and forth between the two with a frown before she arched an eyebrow.

"What did he say to her exactly?" she asked. All three boys looked back to her.

"You're a low life pulse dyke. You should have burned away with that hellish plant 500 years ago with the rest of your pathetic kind." Yuj said with a nod of his head remembering it word for word. "Or something like that." He said with a shrug and her eyes narrowed as her eyebrows came together.

"Cid said that?" she asked and all three boys nodded their heads. "Why didn't Fang punch his lights out!" she almost yelled

"Well you came in." Hope said with a small shrug.

"That's not acceptable." She said with a shake of her head before she turned and walked up the stairs. All three watched her go.

Lightning sighed as she stopped in front of Fang's door and knocked lightly on it. "Fang can I talk to you?" she asked and it was silent for a few moments.

"It's open." Fang's voice ran though the door and she opened it quickly. She stopped in the doorway for a moment and stared at Fang who was laying on her back on her bed with one of her weapons magazines resting on her stomach. She smirked. "What can I do for you love?" she asked and Lightning closed the door behind her.

"It's about Cid." She said and walked towards her until she was standing next to the bed. Fang frowned as she raised the magazine in front of her face once again. Lightning sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"He started it…,"she mumbled.

"I'm sure he did." Lightning said with a nod and Fang pulled her eyes away from the magazine and looked back to Lightning who was frowning as she looked down towards the ground. "I wanted to apologize for what he said. The boys told me. It really wasn't necessary." She said with a shake of her head.

"I been tryin' to tell you Sunshine. Your boy's a dick." She said as a smirk came to her lips and Lightning's eyes narrowed slightly. "Hey." Fang said and touched her lap. Lightning looked down to the hand that was on her thigh. "We can't all be good judge of character like me. I tried to warn you." She said with a shake of her head and Lightning scuffed as she looked away from the tan hand to look back at her face.

"No you didn't. You said something like 'It's about damn time Sunshine! You need to get laid!' or something like that." She said with a roll of her eyes before she tensed as the hand Fang had on her bare thigh began to move up and down. Her fingers slipping in between her legs just a bit.

Fang chuckled. "Well I take it back. I'm tellin' you now. He ain't right for you Princess." She mumbled and watched as Lightning's eyebrows came together and she frowned. Her cheeks turning a light pink as she watched Fang's hand on her leg. "I bet he ain't too good in the sheets either…"She chuckled.

"What would you know?" Lightning asked as she looked back towards her face. Not bothering to move Fang's hand. Her finger making small circles on the enter part of her thigh. Fang chuckled again.

"You don't make a sound…,"She mumbled.

"You listen now?" she asked with an arched eyebrow and Fang chuckled once again as her eyes lowered down Lightning's body to her own hand watching as Goosebumps began to rise on her thigh.

"I'm a hunter babe. I can hear _everythin'_. Even your sister and Snow down the hall." She said with a chuckle and Lightning made a disgusted face before she shook her head and looked away.

"I didn't need to hear that." She said as she looked away from her. Fang stared at her for a moment before she looked back to her hand and slipped it farther in between Lightning's legs. Her eyes flicked back up to her face and she frowned slightly as Lightning's eyes lowered and she breathing became a bit shallow.

"Why aren't you stoppin' me? Slappin' my hand away and beatin' the shit outta me?" she asked as her eyes narrowed and Lightning clenched her teeth but still refused to look at her.

"Why are you doing it in the first place? I thought Vanille was your everything?" she asked in return and Fang moved her hand away from Lightning's thigh quickly as if it had burned her. Lightning quickly looked to her at feeling her hand retreat. This time Fang was on the one to look away. She brought the magazine back in front of her face blocking it from Lightning's view.

"Good point." She mumbled. Lightning stared at the cover of the magazine for a moment before she nodded her head and rose back to her feet. She pulled on her shorts as if trying to cover the spot that Fang had been touching as if trying to hide it from the others like the could see it or something.

"Again I'm sorry about what Cid said. I'll be sure to talk to him about it." She said and ran her fingers though her bangs before she looked back down at Fang who nodded her head.

"Yeah and be sure to tell him the next time he talks badly about my home, my _people_. I'll fuckin' knock his teeth down his throat." She whispered and Lightning frowned hearing the raw anger and hate in Fang's voice. She could hear the truth behind it. Fang meant every word.

"I will." She said with a nod of her head before she turned and walked out the room closing the door quietly behind her. She sighed as she walked down the stairs and then into the kitchen where she finished helping the other two girls prepare dinner and then sit the long table.

When everyone gathered Cid and Fang sat the farthest part. One at each end of the table. Lightning sat to the left of Cid, Vanille sat to the left of Fang, and the others filled the gap between them. "This is amazing once again ladies!" Szah said with a nod of his head as he motion towards his food with his hand. Vanille giggled and Serah looked down towards her own plate shyly as Lightning nodded her head silently.

"Thank you Szah!" Vanille said with a giggle with a nod of her head before she looked over to Fang. "You do like your steak Fang?" she asked with a bright smile as she reached over and took Fang's hand that was resting on the table. She laced their fingers together and Fang smirked to her as she nodded her head.

"Yeah but the potatoes seem to be ticklin' my tongue's fancy the most." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. Vanille gave her a pout and Fang ached an eyebrow at her before she brought her hand up to her lips and kissed the back of it. "What?" she asked and Vanille looked down to her plate.

"I didn't make the potatoes. Lightning did." She said and Fang chuckled.

"That's what's upsettin' you? That I like Lightnin's potatoes more then your stake?" she asked and Vanille stuck her lower lip out a bit farther and Fang chuckled and shook her head. "You're such a baby Vanille." She said before she looked to Lightning who was deep in conversation with Hope's father.

"But that's why you love me right?" Vanille asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah. Sure babe." She said. Her eyes glued to the woman at the other end of the table. Vanille pouted again at the lack of attention her girlfriend was givin g her before she turned her attention back to her own food. Fang allowed a small smirk to come to her lips as she watched Lightning's every move. "Hey Sunshine." She called and Lightning looked up and down at the table at her at the sound of her nickname. One that she didn't claim but always answered to. "Nice job with the potatoes." She said.

Lightning stared at her for a moment. "Thank you Fang." She said with a nod of her head before she looked away from her turning her attention onto her glass of wine. She swirled it around a bit before she brought it too her lips before allowing her eyes to drift down the table to Fang who was still watching her. She through her head back and downed the rest of her glass before she looked back to her food.

Fang only chuckled as she looked away from her back down towards her food as well. Everyone continued to chat with one another until they was all finished and moving into the living room where Dinner night turned into game night. Lighting reminded in the kitchen offering to do the dishes for tonight. She was not really the one for games. Fang strangely enough offered to help her.

So there they stood in front of the double sink. Lightning wishing the dish before landing them to Fang and allowing her to rise and dry them before putting them in the rack. "You didn't have to help Fang. I could have done it myself. I know how you love to play games." She said and Fang chuckled as a small smirk came to her lips.

"I only like to play games with you love. You know that." She said as she took the plate from her and ran it under the water before drying it and putting it in the rack. She looked over to Lightning. "And besides it'll get done faster this way." She said with a shrug and Lightning sighed.

"Whatever." She mumbled and Fang released another throaty chuckle and Lightning looked to her. "Will you stop doing that?" she asked as her eyes narrowed and Fang looked to her.

"Stop doin' what?" she asked.

"Laughing at me all the damn time. We can never have a serious conversation because you laugh at everything I say." She said and a smirk came to Fang's lips and Lightning knew that she wanted to laugh again. "There you go again. What is it this time?" she asked and Fang shook her head.

"Can I help it that you're the type of person that makes me want to laugh? Don't get me wrong Light. I'm not laughin' _at_ you." She said and shook her head as she turned her attention back towards the dishes. Lightning eyed her before she turned back towards the dishes as well. "You just…"She chuckled again and shook her head. "Your just cute." She said and a blush rose to Lightning's cheek as she looked to her quickly.

"Wha-"she cut herself off and yanked her hands out the water. "Shit." She hissed as she held her middle finger that had a small slit going across it. "I cut it on a stake knife." She sighed as the blood began to run down her finger. Fang suddenly grabbed her hand, placed the towel over top of it, and pressed it down onto the bleeding cut.

"And here I thought you was good with blades Farron." She chuckled and Lightning mumbled under her breath before she looked away from her. Fang licked her lips and smirked as she watched Lightning before looking back down at her hand. She pulled the towel away and watched as the cut began to bleed once more. She frowned slightly before she glanced to Lightning again. The other girl stared down at the ground with a small frown. She pulled her finger up to her lips and opened her mouth.

Lightning gasped as her finger was engulfed by something warm and wet. She quickly looked back to Fang and found her finger being sucked on gentle by the other's mouth. "F-Fang-" She cut herself off when Fang opened her eyes to look at her. The look in those deep emerald eyes made her breath catch in her throat leaving her unable to speak.

So she just closed her mouth and watched Fang close her eyes once more before continuing to suck on her middle finger. She stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Sucking and licking Lightning's finger even after the taste of blood disappeared and all that was left was the taste of her skin.

Lightning felt her cheeks become warm with a blush and her breathing become shallow for the second time today. She swallowed trying to rewet her now dry throat. "Fang…" she whispered as her eyelids lowered a bit. Her eyes fixed on Fang's lips that were circled around her finger.

"Claire are you almost done with the dishes?" Serah asked as she walked into the kitchen just in time to watch her sister yank her finger from Fang's mouth and turn towards her. Fang looked to her as well. "Oookaaay." She said with a slow nod and her eyes narrowing a bit.

"I um…"Lightning looked down at her finger that glistened wet but the cut had stopped bleeding. She looked back to her sister. "I cut myself on a stake knife…"She whispered and looked back down at her hand. Serah only nodded her head.

"Sure. Whatever. I didn't see anything. Cid just wants to know when you're going to be done with the dishes." She said and looked over to Fang who gave a weak smile. She returned it before looking back to her sister.

"I can finish them Light." Fang said as she looked over to her. Lightning nodded her head with her eyes still towards the ground before she quickly walked out and Serah followed her. Fang sighed as she slapped herself in the forehead.

**Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review if you think I should continue with this one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

"Fang..." Fang closed her eyes tightly at the sound of her name being moaned out by Vanille who was currently under her clawing at her back with her legs wrapped around her hips tightly. Sweat made their bodies glisten in the dim light coming from their bedside table. It made her hair stick to the back of her neck and her temples. Vanille's hair was out and spread out along the pillow under her head.

Fang gripped the sheets in her fists on both sides of Vanille's head as she panted keeping her eyes closed tightly and her head bowed. Her thoughts were filled of light pink hair, deep intense blue eyes watching her closely as she rode over top of her pushing them both to the edge of pure ecstasy. Sweat drenched pale skin over toned well-built trained muscles. the perfect body of Lightning Farron.

She didn't know when it started and she'd be dead wrong if she said she wasn't ashamed but she'd also be dead wrong if she told you that she has tried to stop fantasying about Lightning every time she had sex with Vanille. As soon as they began, she would close her eyes and wouldn't open them until they were done. She even started to look forward to having sex with Vanille just so she could fantasy about Lightning.

It never lasted long. Vanille tired out quickly and after only two rounds, she was done. It only helped Fang to realize that her fantasies was just that. A fantasy. Lightning could last longer and probably even be in control. It had even gotten to the point where she had begun to whisper Lightning's name. Vanille was always to far gone to notice. So far lost in her own bliss to notice that Fang was longer looking at her. To far gone to notice how quiet Fang suddenly was. To far gone to notice that Fang was clearly thinking of someone else.

Vanille suddenly screaming her name as she came pulled Fang out of her thoughts. Her movements came to an abrupt stop as she stared down at Vanille watching as the other girl tired to catch her breath with a flushed face and sweat rolling down her temple and neck. Her eyes closed tightly and her eyebrows farrowed together as she turned her head into her pillow. Fang sighed as a small frown came to her lips and she rolled off her.

She didn't even come tonight. She ran her finger through her hair as she stared up at the ceiling listening to Vanille catching her breath. "Fang…"She whined and Fang closed her eyes. "You were to rough again…"She said and rolled over to face her. Fang opened her eyes and looked to her. She gave her a small smile before she cupped her face and ran her thumb down her cheek. Vanille leaned into the touch.

"Sorry Vanille. Some times I just lose myself…,"She mumbled and Vanille nodded her head as she stared at her. Fang's smirk grew. "You wanna go again?" she asked and Vanille stuck out her lower lip before she shook her head.

"Not tonight Fang. I'm tired." She said and rolled over with a heavy sigh. Fang nodded her head before she rolled over towards her. She kissed her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her. Vanille leaned back against her and sighed again as she quickly began to fall asleep.

Fang remained awake. A frown on her lips as she listened to the noises from the room across from her own. The sound of the bed moving and all the groans and moans Cid was making. But she heard nothing from Lightning. She never did. It was as if he was in there masturbating or something. She reminded in bed until the sounds died down and it was once again silent. She unwrapped herself from the sleeping Vanille and through on a large black t-shirt and a pair of underwear before walking out the room and closing the door quietly. She silently made her way into the bathroom.

Lightning ran her fingers through her hair as she stepped out of her bedroom. She walked towards the kitchen only to stop next to the bathroom door as a strange sound came from it. A straggled moan. A blush came to her cheeks. She swallowed hard, closed her eyes before she heard the person cuss, and intently knew it was Fang. This only caused her face to turn a darker shade of red before she marched off towards the kitchen.

She released a heavy sigh as she grabbed a glass and turned towards the refrigerator where she pulled out a half-empty bottle of wine left over from dinner. She pulled it out and turned around only to stop at seeing Fang standing in the doorway. She must have heard her outside the door because she came out that bathroom a bit to fast for Lightning's liking. Lightning eyed her with a frown before she looked away from her. "Couldn't sleep either?" she asked as she poured herself a glass and then stuck the bottle back in the refrigerator and picking up her glass.

"Nope…" Fang mumbled as she walked more into the room. "Not with all that masturbatin' Cid was doin' in the next room." She chuckled as she leaned on her elbows on the back of one of the chairs and watched as Lightning sat down at the table and took a sip from her glass. She released a small chuckle.

"You're one to talk." She mumbled into her glass and Fang arched an eyebrow before she shrugged her shoulders not at all a bit shamed that Lightning knew she had masturbated in the bathroom.

"Vanille…tires fast is all. Doesn't mean she's not good. I guess we can't say the same for that boy toy of yours huh Sunshine. I mean do you even feel it _inside_ of you?" she asked as her head titled and Lightning's eyes narrowed before she looked away from her. "There's no way the male should be gruntin' more then you Love." She chuckled lowly as her eyes narrowed a bit and she eyed Lightning watching as her grip on the glass tightened and her jaw clench.

"We're not having this conversation." She mumbled as she rose back to her feet deciding to take her drink into her bedroom.

"Why not? Cause it's true? His dick is small ain't it? I mean do you even come?" she asked with a chuckle and Lightning turned to glare at her.

"That's none of your business! If I were you, I would worry about my own sex life! You have to masturbate in the fucking bathroom for fuck's sake Fang!" she snapped as she pointed towards it. "You don't have the right to make fun of Cid!" she whispered harshly know if she got any louder the others would hear her. Fang stood up right as she stared at her and Lightning stared back before she released a sigh. "I'm going back to bed." She mumbled and made for the door.

"I bet I could make you moan." Fang's words made Lightning stop in her tracks and she turned to look at her. A look of shock written across her face. Fang smirked and her eyes narrowed a bit. "I bet I could have you makin' a lot of different sounds." She whispered and before Lightning could even say a word Fang was in front of her cupping her face and pulling her into a rough kiss. Her eyes widened at the feel on Fang's tongue forcing it's way into her mouth.

Her body immediately reacted, aching into Fang as her heart began to race. Fang pushed her back against the fridge causing the whole thing to shake as they kissed roughly. Their tongues dueling for power as they tried to devoured each other. Lightning gripped Fang's shirt tightly pulling her closer as Fang gripped her under her armpits and pushed her up just enough for Lightning to wrap her legs around her waist tightly.

Fang's hands moved down farther while pushing Lightning's shirt up until she was at the end of it and she quickly slipped her hand under it and ran her fingers along Lightning's smooth skin before moving up to cup one of her bare breast roughly. Lightning gasped and broke her redden and swollen lips away from Fang's to throw her head back. Fang's lips moved down to her neck sucking and biting as she twisted and pinched the hard rock nipple in between her fingers making Lightning gasp and arch into her.

She fisted Fang's hair in one hand while the other reached up and gripped the top of the fridge tightly once Fang's hips began to rock into her own roughly. She panted with her eyes closed tightly as she forced her hips back against Fang's. Fang moved her head back up nipping at her jaw gentle before she kissed her on the lips softly. Lightning brought her head forward and slammed her lips to Fang's roughly forcing her tongue into her mouth.

Fang released a moan and bucked her hips harder. Hard enough to make the small fridge behind them shake a bit once again. Lightning only panted though her nose, as her hips rocked harder in return, both of them desperate to get a bit of friction. Lightning released a small grunt as Fang bit down on her lower lip. Fang growled in response as she ran her tongue along it. The hand that wasn't up her shirt moved along Lightning's smooth leg before she dug her nails into the back of her thigh. Lightning finally released a moan as her hands moved up Fang's shirt and she dug her nails into her bare back.

"Whoa." They both stopped all movement at the sound of Snow's voice. Fang sighed as she pulled her lips away from Lightning's and looked away as she pulled her hand from under her shirt. Lightning licked her lips as she avoid both their eyes as well. She removed her legs from around Fang's waist and pushed her away by the shoulders.

Fang moved away without much of a fight before she turned and watched as Lightning pushed pass Snow and walked out the kitchen. "Wh-What's going on here?" snow asked as he watched Lightning go before looking over to Fang. She licked her lips and she looked away from him. "Fang?" he asked.

"I wish I could tell you." She mumbled as she ran her fingers though her hair before she walked pass him as well. "I don't even know my own self." She mumbled. She could feel his eyes watch her walk down the dark hall before she turned and walked into her room. She closed the door quickly and leaned her head against it with a heavy sigh. "Damn it." She mumbled.

She looked over her shoulder and to Vanille who was sleeping peacefully. What had she done? She basically assaulted Lightning in the kitchen and now she was crawling back in bed with her girlfriend? What was wrong with her? Was it that easy for her to be so unfaithful? She frowned as she moved over to the bed, slowly climbed back into it, and slowly wrapped her arm around her waist.

She sighed as she stared at the back of Vanille's red head. Now what was she going to do?

The next morning was more then awkward between the three of them. Snow could never seem to sit still when Fang or Lightning was in the room and brought up something really dumb when it was too quiet. Lightning was more quiet then usual and avoided Fang at any cost. But that was okay because Fang was avoiding her too. They was avoiding each other so much that it became obvious to the others that something strange had transpired between the two of them.

So they all sat in the living room watching a movie awkwardly, Fang with Vanille on her lap in the chair and Cid, Lightning, Serah and Snow sitting on the sofa. No one was really watching the movie. The tension was so thick they couldn't even pay attention. Fang's eyes darted to Lightning as she played with one of Vanille's curls.

Lightning's eyes reminded on the screen as her head rested on Cid's shoulder. She had a small frown on her face and her eyes didn't seem to focused. It was as if her mind was in another place. Maybe she felt another's eyes on her because not a second later her eyes flicked over to Fang.

Fang's breath hitched her throat and Vanille noticing it glanced over her shoulder at her. Fang looked to her and smiled. Vanille returned it before she turned back around towards the T.V but instead of looking at it her eyes darted to the sofa trying to find out what her girlfriend had been looking at. Her eyes fell on Lightning who was still looking in their direction. Still looking at Fang. She frowned slightly and Lightning's eyes snapped to her next before Lightning quickly looked away, back toward the T.V.

This only made Vanille's frown increase before she leaned back against Fang and the other girls arms wrapped around her waist and her chin rested on her shoulder as she released a sigh. "I love you Fang…,"She whispered as she turned her head slightly to look at her. Fang was staring ahead with a small frown no longer looking at anything.

"Mm hm. I know babe." She whispered back and Vanille frowned as she rested her head back on Fang's shoulder. Snow suddenly cleared his throat and they all looked over to him as he rose to his feet.

"I'm going to go make some more popcorn." He said as he shook the empty bowl and they all nodded their heads before he walked out. Fang sighed as she watched him go before she gave Vnaille's hips a small squeeze and pushed her up. Vanille pouted as she slumped back in the seat and watched as Fang stretched in front of her with a sigh.

"I'm goin' to get another beer. Anyone want one?" she asked as she looked around at the rest of them.

"I'll take one." Her eyes fell to Lightning who had spoken and she frowned slightly as she nodded her head before following Snow into the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway and watched as Snow tried to work the microwave. She shook her head with a small chuckle. He didn't know how to do anything. She stepped over to him and took the bag from his hands.

"I was hopin' I could talk to you for a minute." She said and he looked to her while rubbing the back of his neck. She tossed the bag into the microwave and hit a few selective numbers before turning back towards him. "Maybe later tonight after the movie we can go get a few drinks at the bar." She said and placed her hands on her hips.

"Is this about…what I saw last night?" He whispered as he glanced towards the door. She frowned slightly as she looked away from him. "You know with you and Light in here getting all down and dirty-"

"I know what your talkin' about you idiot." She hissed as her eyes narrowed and he frowned. She sighed and ran her fingers though her hair. "But yeah…kind of…"she mumbled before she looked back to him. "You didn't tell anyone did you?" she asked and he quickly shook his head.

"Not a soul though it was really killing me to tell Serah. But I didn't! She doesn't know!" he said while shaking his head quickly and she nodded her head before she sighed again.

"Right. Well we will talk more on this later. I really need someone to hear this out. I can't…keep it all balled up ya know?" she asked and he nodded his head. She let a small smirk come to her lips as she nodded her head. "Thanks Snow." She said as she turned towards the fridge and pulled out two beers.

"Yeah. Anytime Fang. You know you can always come to me if you have a problem or need anyone to talk to." He said and she nodded as she looked back to him.

"I know." She said before she walked out the kitchen. He watched her go before turning towards the microwave as it beeped and he pulled out the still popping popcorn. He poured it into his bowl before walking back into the living room and joining the others on the sofa. He wrapped his arm around Serah and glanced to Fang who was once again sitting in the chair with Vanille in her lap before he looked to Lightning who was now sitting up as she downed the beer Fang had gotten for her.

The rest of the night was silent. They finished the movie and Serah and Vanille turned into bed. Cid and Lightning followed after and Fang and Snow left for the bar. Neither one of them spoke on the way there nor as they sat down at the bar and ordered their drinks. Snow was half way through his first glass when he sighed and looked over to Fang.

"So…Is it serious? This thing you have with Light?" He asked. She stared down into her glass with a small frown before she closed her eyes and ran her fingers though her hair before she shook her head.

"I don't even know what the hell it is." She chuckled before she brought the drink to her lips and finished it off. She waved Lebreau down for another glass. "Last night was the first time that's ever happened." She said with a shrug as she watched the dark hair girl refill her before walking off. Snow nodded his head. "It was more impulse then anythin'. I know it was more my fault then hers. I'm always pushin' and pushin' you know? I'm always pushin' people." She chuckled sadly and looked over to Snow. He nodded his head silently once again.

"How's your relationship with Vanille going? Maybe you're missing something? That's why you turned to Lightning like that?" He said and she licked her dry lips as she shook her head and lowered her head.

"My relationship with Vanille…couldn't be better." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Maybe that's it. Maybe it's too perfect…"She chuckled as she brought the glass to her lips and rolled her eyes. He shrugged his shoulders.

"That's possible. Do you guys fight at all?" He asked and she shook her head. "Maybe that's it. A fight here and there keeps the passion in your relationship!" He said with a bright grin and she chuckled softly as she looked over at him. "Even me and Serah fight a bit." He said with a shrug and she nodded her head. It was silent once again.

"I think about Lightnin' when I'm havin' sex with Vanille." She said and he choked on his drink. She looked over him as everyone in the bar looked to him as well. She chuckled as she patted his back for him. "Wasn't ready for that one was you big guy?" she laughed.

"Yeah…A bit of warning next time would be nice." He said as he whipped his mouth and she nodded her head. He looked to her and frowned at seeing her expression. Her eyes were staring back down into her glass and a frown on her lips. It was clear she felt ashamed and guilt. He sighed as he looked back to his glass.

"It's sick ain't it?" she chuckled softly. "I got this beautiful perfect girlfriend. People would kill to have someone like Vanille but I always got to make somethin' hard. I always have to hurt someone. I'm so selfish. All I can think about is my sick need for Lightnin'. I think about her all the damn time." She whispered and closed her eyes before she ran her fingers though her hair.

"You're not selfish Fang." He said as he put his big hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "There heart wants what it wants. There's nothing you can do about that." He said with a shake of his head as she looked over to him. "You just have to follow it. If you don't more people will get hurt then necessary. You brought Lightning into this now." He said with a small nod and she returned it.

"Yeah…." She chuckled and nodded her head before she finished off her second drink. He nodded his head before he finished his drink as well. She stood up. "Let's go home." She sighed as she put down a few dollars and he nodded his head and got up putting down a few dollars down as well before thanking Lebreau and following Fang out the bar.

Once they got home, they found Lightning sitting in the dark in the living room watching T.V. Fang closed the door behind her and her eyes watched Lightning closely as she removed her boots and coat. Snow looked back and forth between the two as he removed his coat and shoes as well. "Well I'm just going to head off to bed." He said and Fang glanced to him with a nod of her head. He returned it before he disappeared down the hall.

Fang stood there for a moment and crossed her arms waiting for Lightning to at least look at her. She sighed when she didn't. "Mind if I join you?" she asked as she stepped closer.

"No one's stopping you." She mumbled and Fang nodded her before she walked over and sat down next to her with another sigh. "What's wrong with the chair?" she asked as she looked to her quickly through narrowed eyes. Fang chuckled as she scratched her arms back on the sofa.

"Maybe I wanna sit next to you Sunshine and besides I been sittin' in that chair all day. I'm tired of it." She said with a chuckle before she smirked towards her and Lightning shook her head with a sigh before she turned her attention back towards the T.V. Fang looked to it as well. "So what are we watchin'?" she asked.

"Paid programs." She mumbled and Fang ached an eyebrow.

"Well isn't that interestin'?" She chuckled as she watched as well and it was silent for a moment. "Seriously though? Paid programs? I always knew you were borin' but ain't this pushin' it to the extreme?" she asked as she looked back over to her and Lightning said nothing for a moment.

"How about you just go to bed then…,"she mumbled. Fang frowned as she stared at her for a moment.

"Why are you up?" she asked and Lightning shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep…,"She whispered and Fang licked her lips as she nodded her head before she looked down towards her lap.

"Again? That's the second night in a row. Wanna talk about what's keepin' you from gettin' your beauty sleep? Not like you need it anyways." She said as a smirk came to her lips and she looked back over to Lightning. Lightning's eyes dropped from the T.V to look down at her bare legs.

"I think you know what's keeping me up Fang." She whispered and the smirk on Fang's face dropped slowly before she brought her hand off the back of the sofa and touched the side of Lightning's face softly with the tips of her two fingers. Lightning sighed and closed her eyes as Fang brushed her bangs away from her temple softly. She leaned into the touch and Fang's fingers moved down to trace her jaw.

Fang ran her fingers down to her chin were she gripped it softly and turned Lightning's head towards her as she leaned towards her. She pressed her lips to the corner of Lightning's lips gentle and Lightning released a small sigh. She left small kisses along her jaw before moving down towards her neck. Lightning released a small sigh as a shiver rocked her body to her core.

"Fang…stop." Lightning said as she gripped her wrist and pulled her hand away from her chin before she looked to her with a small frown. Fang backed away from her. "We can't do this. Not with Cid and Vanille." She said with a shake of her head as her eyebrows came together and her frown increased as she looked away from her.

"But you want too don't you?" she asked and Lightning said nothing for a moment as she kept her eyes away.

"And what if I did Fang? There is no way we can act on these feelings. It is nothing but lust I promise you and they won't last long. The best thing for us to do is let them die away." She said and Fang frowned as she looked away from her and licked her lips before she nodded. "I know you love Vanille, Fang." Lightning said as she looked to her. "And I…Cid is the first boyfriend I had in a long time. I don't want to ruin it." She said while shaking her head.

"Right. Your right." She said with a nod of her head and Lightning sighed as she watched her. "I'm sorry…,"She mumbled and Lightning looked back down towards her lap.

"Don't be." She sighed and Fang looked to her quickly. Lightning sighed as she stood up. "I think it's probably best if we got away from each other. Maybe you should take Vanille on a vacation or something." She said as she looked down at her. "She feels a bit emotionally disconnected from you. She talked to me and Serah about it after you and Snow left for the bar." She said as she crossed her arms.

"So she feels it too huh?" she chuckled before she shook her head. Lightning nodded her head.

"Maybe a little get away will help. Just the two of you." She whispered and Fang frowned as they stared at each other. Lightning sound like she was struggling to say the words. Maybe even, hurt by them.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea." She said with a nod and Lightning returned it before walking off.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_Panting, heavy panting filled the room. It was hard to tell who all the panting belonged to but she didn't really care. Not anymore. Nails dug into the flesh of her hips. She groaned and opened her eyes looking down in to darkened emeralds. She felt sweat roll down the middle of her back as she continued to rock, continued to ride Fang slowly. Her own nails digging into the flesh that covered Fang's ribs._**

**_"Fuck Lightnin'." Fang growled with her thick accent that sent shivers down Lightning's spine and made her hips buck roughly. "Ride me Light. Fuck me hard." She growled as she bucked her hips up and Lightning bit her low lip at her words and stared down at her though her bangs that fell in front of her eyes before she bent down and pressed her lips to Fang's softly before she rocked against her harder._**

**_She released a moan in Fang's mouth at the feel of her hot wet core rubbing against Fang's harder and harder with every thrust. "Fuck it feels good." She panted against her lips as she kept her eyes closed tightly and Fang groaned before she bit her lower lip and sucked it into her mouth._**

**_"Light…"Fang whispered as she titled her head back and Lightning bent her head down to kiss on Fang's sweaty neck gentle. "I love you…I love you so fuckin' much." She growled and Lightning's eyes shot open at her words_**_._

Lightning gasped as her eyes shot open and she looked around her room as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes feel on to Cid who was sleeping next to her. She sighed and ran her fingers though her sweaty bangs before she slowly sat up. Her legs clenched together and she blushed at the wetness between her legs.

Could a dream have gotten her this wet?

She closed her eyes and sighed once again. Only the dreams that she had about Fang could be so graphic and get her so wet. She through her blankets off her got out the bed. She slipped into a pair of sweats before walking out her room and going into the bathroom where she got into the shower.

She released a heavy sigh the moment the hot water began to beat down on her skin relaxing her muscles quickly. She titled her head back and allowed it to beat on her face as she ran her hands though her hair before she began to lather herself up. The dream she just had flashed though her head and she frowned slightly before stepping back under the water to remove the soap.

She had been having a lot of them lately. Wet dreams about Fang. They were always so detailed too. Her and Fang rolling around in her sheets, sweaty skin moving against sweaty skin, panting, moaning, and groaning, biting, and licking. It was always so graphic, so real. It wasn't just her bedroom that they would have sex in. It was everywhere. In the kitchen, in the living room, in the hall, in the car and at Lebreau's bar. However, they all had one thing in common…Fang making her cry out and moan her name as she came over and over again.

The thought of it made her breath quicken and her face to flush as a jolt of heat gathered in between her legs. She bit her lip already having been turned on from the dream that morning. She sighed and lowered her head as she closed her eyes running her fingers up and down her stomach slowly. Her muscles tensed under her hand and she bit her lip once again as she lowered her hand a bit more until they was touching dark pink curly hair.

She chuckled softly as she remembered her argument with Fang in the kitchen and how she pointed out how Fang masturbated in the bathroom. Was she any better? Now the thought of Fang masturbating only helped to build the throbbing in between her own legs.

She dipped her hand down lower until it was at her wet opening. She released a small sigh and didn't hesitate to slip two fingers into herself quickly. Her hips bucked forward and she released a louder gasp. She clenched her teeth and her eyes narrowed as she tried to fight back a moan, her fingers slipping in and out of her opening fast working hard to get her off as fast as possible.

She groaned at the thought of Fang touching herself. Moaning repeatedly as she rode out her orgasm. "F-fuck…"She growled as her thumb found her clit and her hips bucked roughly. She was panting now as she put her head back allowing the hot water to beat down on her chest. She had heard it. That one moan Fang had released as she walked pass the bathroom that night. Her breath hitched in her throat and she closed her eyes tightly as her walls clamped down on her fingers as her orgasm rocked her body hard. "Damn it!" She growled and slammed her fist into the tilt of the shower wall smashing it in and busting one of the pipes.

The water suddenly stopped shooting down from the showerhead and began to shoot out the hole in the pipe. "Shit," she hissed as she stepped back from the damaged she caused. Her legs still shaking slightly as she turned the water off and quickly stepped out the shower. She wrapped her towel around her and looked back to the broken shower with a frown. This was great. Now she had to come up with some lie about how she broke the shower. She blushed slightly. She had let her emotions get the best of her and lost her self-control.

She ran her fingers though her wet hair before she walked out the bathroom and made her way to her bedroom where she ran into Cid who was now awake. "Hey honey." He said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She gave him a soft smile before moving around him to get to her dresser.

"I have a favor to ask of you." She said as she glanced over her shoulder at him. He nodded his head though he never looked to her to busy fixing his hair in the mirror. She rolled her eyes. "I…fell in the shower and left a hole in the wall not to mention busted one of the pipes. Do you think you can fix it for me? I'm going to be going gone half the day with Serah and Vanille." She said as she tossed some clothes on to the bed.

"Oh…Not today honey. I'm going out with Snow and NORA. I couldn't possibly cancel on them. It's rude." He said with a shake of his head as he ran his fingers though his bangs. She turned around to look at him with a small frown.

"Are you serious? It won't take that long Cid. Just change the pipe. You can put up the new tile tomorrow. It really won't take that long. I'm sure you can have it done by the time you and the boys leave." She said with a shake of her head as she dropped her towel and began to get dress. He made a face in the mirror before he shook his head.

"And I'm sure it can wait until I get home honey." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Never mind Cid. Forgot I asked. I can do it myself." She sighed with a shake of her head as she pulled her shirt over her head. She didn't need a man to get things done. Cid turned and pouted at her. She shook her head at him before walking out the room and making her way into the kitchen where Serah, Vanille and Fang sat.

"Morning Lightning!" Vanille said with a bright smile as she waved to her. Lightning gave her a nod before glancing to Fang who sat on the counter with a mug in between her legs. Fang gave her a small smirk and she quickly looked away and to Serah who she smiled at. Serah returned it.

"Morning Claire. Sleep well?" she asked and Lightning nodded her head as she moved over to the coffee mug that was next to Fang.

"Guarding the coffee maker again Fang?" she asked as she pulled out a mug and turned the coffee maker on. Fang released a small chuckle as she shrugged her shoulders and looked over to her.

"I got too. Snow is a monster when he has too much coffee am I right Serah?" She asked as she looked over to the youngest Farron sister who only giggled and nodded her head. Fang chuckled once again before looking over to Lightning again and watching as she poured herself a cup.

"I believe it." She sighed as she turned around and leaned her back against the counter as she brought the mug to her lips. Fang chuckled as she watched her drink the hot liquid.

"And I don't even see why you drink Coffee. You don't even put anythin' in to. I mean who drinks coffee black?" she asked as she leaned closer to Lightning and peeked her head into her cup. Lightning's eyes narrowed and she turned her head away from Fang slightly. Fang was leaning to close for comfort. "Coffee is all about the sugar you put in it Love!" she said as she held up a jar of sugar ready to pour it into Lightning's cup.

"Back off Fang… I like my coffee black. Sugar isn't good for you anyways." Lightning said as she stepped away from her. Fang chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. Lightning sighed as she shook her head. She turned her attention back to the girls at the table. "The showers broken so I'll be staying home to fix it today." She said as she brought the mug to her lips. Serah intently pouted.

"You're just saying that to get out of going shopping aren't you Claire!" She asked as her eyebrows came together and Lightning shook her head.

"No. I asked Cid to do it but he says he's busy. There is too many people living in this house. That shower can't go unfixed." She said and a small blush rose to her cheeks. "And besides it's my fault. I need to take responsibility for it…,"She mumbled into her cup.

"What the hell did you do?" Fang asked.

"I…fell." She whispered and closed her eyes feeling her face become even more flushed.

"Hm. It must have been one graceful fall cause I didn't hear a thing." Fang said with a shrug as she looked to the other girls and they shook their head as well. Lightning glared at her.

"I _fell_ Fang. End of story." She said as her eyes narrowed and Fang smirked as she nodded her and looked away.

"Well why not have Fang fix it." Vanille said with a small as she looked over to Fang who frowned slightly. "She's not doing anything today anyways and you'll be able to go out with us still." She said with a nod of her head and Fang scuffed as Serah nodded her head.

"There seems to be a bit of a flaw in that lovely plan sweetheart." Fang said as a small smirk came to her lips. "I don't know the first thing about fixin' a bloody shower." She chuckled and shook her head. Lightning frowned slightly as did the other two girls who slumped down in their seats. "Sorry." She shrugged.

"It's fine." Lightning sighed as she looked back to the other two. "I'm sorry guys. Another time though." She said with a nod. They both nodded as well. "I'm going to run out to the hardware store and get some supplies." She said with a nod before she walked out the room. Fang watched her go with a small smirk before she looked to the other to girls and shrugged her shoulders.

When Lightning got back from the hardware store. Cid, Snow, Vanille, and Serah were already gone off to do whatever it was they was suppose to do that day. Fang was laid out across the sofa flipping though the channels with half-interested eyes. "Bored?" Lightning asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Very." Fang sighed as her eyes left to T.V. to watch Lightning remove her coat and shoes before walking towards the hall with the bag she had gotten from the hardware store. She smirked as she sat up and jumped over the back of the sofa to follow Lightning into the bathroom. She leaned against the doorframe and watched as Lightning opened the bag and began to go through it.

"I guess watching me is more interesting then the T.V." She sighed without looking up at her. Fang's smirk grew.

"Very." She chuckled before she looked to the shower where the hole was in the wall. She frowned slightly. "Damn Sunshine. How did you manage that?" she asked before she chuckled. "Let me guess it had somethin' to do with Raines. He piss you off good huh?" She chuckled and Lightning frowned.

"Shut up Fang." She sighed. She pulled the wrench out last before stepping into the shower. She pulled some more tilts lose before looking into the hole. She glanced back to Fang who walked more into the room and sat down on the toilet before closing her legs. "So you're really just going to sit there and watch me do this?" she asked.

"I don't see why not?" Fang chuckled before she shrugged her shoulders. "Besides I like seein' a woman hard at work. Sweatin', gruntin', and shit. Turns me on." She said with a wink and Lightning rolled her eyes with a small frown as she turned her attention back to the broken pipe in the wall.

"We really don't need that right now." She mumbled with a shake of her head. "We might have another accident like in the kitchen." She sighed as she began to loosen nugget that kept the pipe all connected. Fang scuffed.

"That was no accident sweetheart." She whispered back and Lightning licked her dry lips and swallowed hard as she tried to keep her eyes on the work that she was doing. Fang pulled her eyes away from Lightning to glance into the hole as well. She frowned. "Your not even doin' it right." She said as she got up and stepped into the shower next to her. "You're turnin' it the wrong way. Your tightin' it. You ever hear of rightly tightly, lefty loosely." She said.

Lightning sighed as she pulled the wrench out and turned towards Fang. "Then you do it." She said and Fang snatched it from her hand before taking her place and putting her hand into the hole. She wrapped the wrench around the bottom nugget before turning it left. Lightning watched her from over her shoulder.

"I thought you didn't know how to fix a shower…,"She mumbled and a small smirk came to Fang's lips.

"I lied." She chuckled and Lightning frowned as she looked to her.

"And why would you do that?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious? If I would have agreed to have fixed the shower you would have left with the girls…"She said and a small frown came to her lips as she looked over at her. "I wanted you to stay here with me." She said and Lightning sighed as she looked away from her and Fang turned back towards the task at hand.

"Fang…"she sighed and frowned as she stared down at the ground. "I thought I told you it was better if we spent some time apart." She said and ran her fingers though her bangs. Fang scuffed.

"You never said that. You said to take Vanille on a vacation and I'm workin' on it. I ain't got enough money yet and besides…I don't want to spent less time with you. I like spendin' time with you Lightnin'. I enjoy your company." She said as she unscrewed the top nugget. She yanked at the pipe to get in free but it didn't move. "What the fuck?" she mumbled and yanked at it again. Lightning looked back towards her.

"Now you're doing it wrong. You have to put it in first." She said and a smirk came to Fang's lips.

"That's what she said." She chuckled and Lightning stared at her for a moment before she chuckled and rolled her own eyes.

"You're such a child." She mumbled and watched as Fang forced backwards where it detached itself from the rest of the pipe before she titled it and pulled it out the pole. She handed it back and Lightning took it.

"You know it was funny Lightnin'! You walked right into that one!" Fang laughed and Lightning a small chuckle of her own as she shook her head as she landed Fang the new pipe. Fang sighed as she put it in the same place as the broken pipe. "Anyways you should tell me how you_ really_ broke the shower. We both know you didn't fall. You'd be more damaged then the shower if you fell. Only Snow can fall in the shower and do this much damage. Looks to me like you punched it." She said with a shake of her head.

"Maybe I did. It doesn't matter how I did it because it's fixed now." She said with a shrug of her shoulders as she crotched down and pulled out a bag of towels and tilt glue.

"As a matter of fact I know you punched it." Fang said as she watched her while putting her hand on her hip and twirling the wrench in her hand as if it was her lance. Lightning released a small chuckle.

"And how would you know that Fang?" she asked with a roll of her eyes before she heard Fang crotch down next to her before gripping her hand and pulling it out the bag to reveal her bruised and battered knuckles. Lightning frowned as she stared down at them before she looked to Fang who smirked and arched an eyebrow.

"So tell me. Why'd you punch the shower wall Light? I wanna know." She said as she ran her fingers over wounded knuckles and Lightning's fingers twitched slightly as Fang's head titled. "Somebody got my Sunshine really upset huh?" she chuckled before she blew out along them.

"Fang stop." Lightning said with a roll of her eyes as she pulled her hand away and turned back to the bag. "Why I punched it is none of your business…,"She mumbled with a small sigh and Fang nodded her head as she watched her.

"Hey. You want to redo my braids?" she asked as she pointed to the side of her head where her two corn rolls laid. "You do know how to braid right?" she asked with an arched eyebrow and Lightning nodded. "Vanille was supposed to redo them before she left but I guess she forgot." She said with a shrug.

"I can do them for you." She said with a nod of her head before she looked to the wall. "Even though I've seen you do it yourself." She sighed and her eyebrows knitted together. "I need plaster…"She mumbled as she stood back up and Fang watched her look into the whole before she turned towards her. "I have to run back out." She said.

"How about not. The important thing is that the pipe is fixed. The wall can wait. Let's go do my hair." She said as she stepped out the shower. Lightning glanced towards the hole once again before following after her. She walked into the living room just in time to watch Fang sit down on the floor in front of the sofa. She sighed as she walked over and sat on the sofa behind her.

Fang smirked as she leaned back in between her legs before titling her head to the right. Lightning licked her lips as her fingers found Fang cornrolls and began to take them out. She sighed and Fang closed her eyes. Neither one talked until she had taken them all in and braided three tight and fresh ones. "Done." She said as she gentle knocked some hair of Fang's shoulder.

"Hm. Thanks Sunshine." Fang said but kept her eyes closed enjoying Lightning running her fingers up and down the side of her neck. A small smirk came to her lips as a shiver ran down her back from Lightning's hand dipping down to trace along her collarbone slowly. She put her head back and looked up at the other girl. "Is there anythin' you can't do?" she asked and Lightning shrugged her shoulders.

"Lots…"She mumbled and Fang chuckled softly before she reached her hand up and cupped Lightning's face gentle. Lightning leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. Fang traced her lips with her thumb before her hand moved back to cup the back of her neck. She pulled her down a bit as her green eyes lowered to her lips.

The keys being put in the door caused them to pull away from each other and looked to it just in time to watch Cid and Snow walk in. "Hey honey." Cid said with a smile as he leaned over the sofa and kissed Lightning on her temple. She gave him a small smile back as Fang gave Snow a small nod of acknowledgment. Cid frowned slightly as he looked down at Fang. She glanced to him and gave him a small smirk as she leaned back into Lightning.

"Hey Cid." She said with a shrug.

"What are you guys doing?" Cid asked ignoring Fang and turning this attention back onto Lightning as Snow sat down in the chair and turned on the T.V.

"I was braiding Fang's hair for her." Lightning said as she glanced down at Fang's hair. He snorted as he looked down at Fang as well.

"Your dumber then I thought if you can't do a few simple braids Yun." He scuffed as he glared down at him. She chuckled.

"Go suck a cock Raines." She said before she reached her hand back and placed it on Lightning's bare thigh as she smirked. "It's not that I can't do my own hair. I been doin' it since I could walk. I just enjoy bein' in between your woman's legs." She said as she stroked her thigh slowly making Lightning's breath hitch and a small blush come to her cheeks.

"Fang…"She warned as she slapped her hand away and Fang chuckled as Cid let out a growl and took a few paces towards her. She quickly rose to her feet.

"Wanna go big boy? I'll fuck your ass up." She said. Her smirk grew as her fist balled up. Her face may have been playful but her body stance dead serious. Lightning knew the pose well. Fang was ready to attack. She could tell with one glance. If Cid said another word Fang would have him laid out on the floor within seconds. She quickly got up from the sofa and pulled Fang back by the arm as Snow stood up and placed his hand on Cid's shoulder.

"That's enough." He said and gripped it tighter as his eyes narrowed. He knew Fang was strong and she could take care of herself. She probably would end up kicking Cid's ass but she was still a woman and there was no way he was going to let Cid put a single finger on her in his house.

"Fang please…"Lightning mumbled as her hold on her arm tight. "Calm down." She said sternly.

Fang shrugged Lightning's hand off as she turned towards her. "He's an ass-hole Light." She said as her eyes narrowed and Lightning frowned as she looked away from her. Fang shook her head before walking towards the door. "I'm goin' to the bar." She mumbled and slammed the door shut behind her.

Lightning sighed as she stared at the door after her before she turned her attention on to Cid who scuffed as he looked away from the door as well. She frowned as he looked to her before her eyes narrowed. "Hon-"

"Leave her alone Cid. I mean it." She mumbled as she brushed pass him. He sighed as he and Snow watched her go down the hall.

**Well that's the end of that chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"But Fang…"Vanille whined as she followed the older woman out the room and towards the kitchen. Fang released a heavy sighed as she rolled her eyes. "I want to go to the mall. Please…"She said as she tugged at the back of her shirt. Fang shook her head as she stopped in the kitchen where everyone was currently at ready to sit down and eat.

"Vanille. We had this conversation yesterday. I intently remember you sayin' 'No worries Fang! Tomorrow we'll go to the gym! The gym all the way!' you said. You promised me. However, I'm tellin' you know you can go to the mall and do whatever. I'm not your mum. I'm still goin' to the gym. With or without you. I haven't worked out in weeks." She said and Vanille pouted.

"I thought sex was working out…,"She mumbled. Fang rolled her eyes as she turned back towards the table.

"Maybe for you…"She mumbled with a small shake of her head. Vanille whined a bit more before sitting down next to her. Fang sighed as her eyes flicked up to Lightning who was salting her food. She smirked as she watched her for a moment. "What about you Sunshine?" she asked and Lightning looked up at her, as did Cid. "You wanna go to the gym with me?" she asked. Lightning frowned slightly.

"I don't know Fang…,"She mumbled with a sigh.

"Come on Princess. When was the last time you got a good work out huh? Sweated a bit? It's not like you got anythin' better to do." She said with a small shake of her head. Lightning nodded her head slowly and Fang smirk grew knowing that she was slowly starting to sway the other girl to going to the gym with her.

"She does have better things to do actually." Cid said from next to Lightning and she frowned as she looked over to him. Her eyebrows coming together. "She's spending her night with me. She doesn't have time be sweating like some pig." He said as he eyed Fang though narrowed eyes. Fang never pulled her eyes away from Lightning and the smirk never left her face.

"Hey! Don't talk to Fang like that!" Vanille said and Serah nodded in agreement.

"I mean it's not like you have anythin' better to do right?" she asked again as if Cid hadn't even insulted her. Lightning looked back to her eyes locking with Fang's for much longer then necessary. Lightning nodded her head suddenly and a small smile came to her lips.

"You know your right Fang. It's been too long since I last worked out. I might start to lose myself if I don't hit the gym soon." She said as she turned her attention back towards her food and Fang's smirk grew as she nodded her head. "So I'd love to go to the gym with you. After dinner?" she asked.

"Yup." Fang said as she turned her attention back towards her own food a more then pleased look on her face.

"Lightning." Cid hissed as his eyes narrowed on her.

"What is it Cid?" she asked as she sat her fork down and turned her attention towards him. Everyone at the table also looked at him and he glanced around at them before he rose to his feet.

"May I speak with you in the bedroom?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders before she got up and followed him out the kitchen and into their bedroom. Fang released a small chuckle as she pulled her eyes away from the door to back towards her food. The others were all silent as they listened to Cid and Lightning's voice slowly raise in the other room.

"Fang…"Vanille sighed as she looked to her. "Why do you always do that huh? You're going to make them break up if you keep interfering with their relationship." She said. Fang snorted with a roll of her eyes before she shook her head.

"I'd be doin' Light a favor. I didn't even do anythin'. I asked her to come to the gym with me is all. He's the one tryin' to run her life." She scuffed with a roll of her eyes before she sighed and looked back towards the door. "Besides we all know Light needs better then that…."She mumbled as her eyes lowered a bit. Vanille frowned slightly as she watched her girlfriend stare at the door for a moment before she looked away and back towards her food.

* * *

"Come on Fang. Push it." Lightning said as she kept two fingers from each hand under the bar Fang was currently lifting and lowering slowly back down to her chest in the empty gym. "I honestly thought you could bench more weights then this Fang…,"she said with a roll of her eyes. Fang released a small chuckle though her clenched teeth as sweat rolled down her temple and disappeared into her hairline.

"Fuck you." She chuckled. Lightning allowed a small smirk to come to her lips as she looked down at her and watched as Fang's arm muscles flexed under the weight before her eyes fell to her chest that was exposed. Sweat glistened there and rolled down to her neck. The muscles there tightening and flexing as well. She licked her lips before she looked away a sudden urge to lick the sweat away had entered her body and she took in a deep breath to try to clear her thoughts. Every excurse Fang did had Lightning's mind going straight to the gutter. She made everything seem so sexual. "Okay. I'm done." Fang said as she pushed the bar up and Lightning quickly gripped it and placed it in it's resting place.

She watched as Fang sat up, grabbed her towel, and whipped her face and chest with it. She turned towards Lightning with a sigh and a small smirk. "Let's spar next." She said as her smirk grew and excitement entered her eyes. Lightning let a small smirk come to her lips as she nodded her head. It had been a long time since she's had a good fight. Fang was sure to provide that.

"Fang." She sighed and Fang looked up at her. "I thought I should tell you I'm kind of proud of you." She said and gained an arched eyebrow. She allowed a small smile to come to her lips as she looked away from her. Her eyes falling down towards the ground. Fang chuckled as she eyed her.

"Of what? Benchin' more then you?" she asked and Lightning frowned and quickly looked to her with narrowed eyes.

"You didn't bench more then me." She mumbled and Fang chuckled again as she stood up and nodded her head.

"Yeah I did sweetheart." She said.

"No you didn't Fang." She said and Fang chuckled at her expression.

"Whatever you say Sunshine." She said and began to walk away from her. Lightning followed after her and to the mat that was in the middle of the room. "I'll give you the chance to redeem yourself right here." She said as she turned towards her while removing her shoes and socks. Lightning's eyes narrowed as she did the same.

"I don't need to redeem myself Fang. You didn't bench more then me." She said and Fang only chuckled as they began to circle each other.

"Why are you gettin' so worked up about it then?" She asked and Lightning released a huff of air as her eyes narrowed a bit more. Fang chuckled again. "It's because you know it's true." She said with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. "But hey let's get back to what we was talkin' bout before. What you so proud of me about?" she asked and watched as Lightning face relaxed and softened as she looked down towards the ground.

"It's about Cid." She said and Fang frowned as she rolled her eyes. "He's been saying a lot of nasty things to you lately." She said.

"No kiddin'? I haven't noticed. What's up his ass lately huh?" she asked as she stopped walking and placed her hand on her hip. "We never really got along to begin with but he's throwin' low blows at me for no reason now." She said as her head titled her and eyes narrowed a bit and Lightning nodded her head.

"I think…maybe…"She trialed off as she stared at the ground for a moment. Maybe Cid noticed the sudden attraction she had developed for Fang. She shook her head slightly before she sighed and looked back up at Fang who was watching her with a slightly raised eyebrow. "The point is I'm really proud of the way you're handling his behavior. I'm really surprised you haven't shoved your fist down his throat yet." She said and Fang smirked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"What comes around goes around. He'll get his. I ain't to worried about him." She said as she waved her off with a small shake of her head. Lightning nodded her head.

"Well keep being the bigger person for me." She said wit a nod of her head and Fang smirked as she nodded her head.

"Anythin' for you Sunshine." She said before she sighed. "Now enough talk. Let's go." She said as she began to circle the mat once more. Lightning nodded her head as she did the same and it was silent as a smirk slowly came to Fang's lips. "Now's the time for you to redeem yourself for benchin' less then me." She said, Lightning's eyes narrowed, and her fist balled up. Fang's eyes narrowed as well seeing that Lightning was ready to attack. If she knew Lightning like she thought she did then she'd probably start off with a kick. They were to far apart for her to throw a fist. It would come to slow and Fang would have time to both dodge or block which ever one she choose to do.

And that's exactly what Lightning did. Fang allowed a small smirk come to her lips as Lightning's left foot quickly left the floor and came straight at her face. She blocked it with her forearm before grabbing her by the ankle. Lightning's eyes narrowed and Fang released a arrogant chuckle before she slid her foot forward and caught Lightning's leg by the back of the ankle before she quickly yanked her foot back towards her pulling Lightning off the only foot she had on the floor.

She released a grunt as her back hit the ground before she rolled out the way of Fang's incoming foot. She pushed herself back up to her feet and blocked Fang's kick to her side before she stepped back from her. Fang chuckled as she bounced on her toes a bit before she raised her fist and Lightning clenched her teeth before she rushed forward throwing her right fist at Fang who dodged it before she brought her knee up to her stomach. Lightning blocked it quickly before stepping back from her. Fang quickly acted on the retreat and quickly swung a left hook. Lightning caught her fist before she gripped her arm with her other hand and turned her body to throw Fang over her shoulder.

This time Fang released a grunt as she landed on her back, her eyes closed tightly. The immediately opened at the fell of Lightning's weight on top of her. She looked up just in time to watch Lightning pin her to the ground. "Pinned. Now who benched the most?" she asked with an arched eyebrow as her eyes narrowed. Her breathing coming out a bit harder. Fang licked her lips, her breathing coming out a big rugged as well. She smirked up at her.

"It ain't over yet Sweetheart. I'm just gettin' started." She said before she bucked her hips roughly making Lightning release a small surprised gasp and her grip on Fang's wrist to loosen. Fang quickly slipped her hands out of her hold at that movement and quickly rolled over forcing Lightning to the ground this time. "Now who's pinned?" she asked with a grin as she leaned down closer to her while titling her head. Lightning's eyes narrowed before she brought her head up and slammed it into Fang's who winced in pain as she released her hands to grip her head. "Damn it Light!" she yelled as she held her bleeding forehead. "This isn't a life or death battle! That's not fair!" she yelled and lightning snorted.

"Stop being a baby." She said as she sat up on her elbows. Fang removed her hands from her forehead and quickly head butted Lightning who winced as she dropped back onto the mat and gripped her head. Fang chuckled as she nodded her head

"Doesn't feel to good now does it?" she asked as she watched Lightning turned a bit to the side. "Now who's bein' the big baby huh?" she asked as she reached down and ran her fingers along her sides quickly. Lightning's reaction was immediate. Her entire body squirmed and her hands quickly moved away from her face to shove Fang's hands away from her body and she released a strange little whimper. Fang paused with an arched eyebrow and Lightning stared back at her before Fang smirked. "Are you fuckin' kiddin' me? The all mighty Lightnin' Farron is _ticklish_?" she asked as her head titled.

Lightning's eyebrows tightly slightly and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "N-No." she frowned and her eyes narrowed. Fang stared at her for a moment longer and Lightning quickly looked away from her as she tried to control the blood that was rushing to her face but failing miserably. "I-I was when I was a child…but not now…I grew out of it." She said and looked back to her. Fang's slowly allowed a smirk to come to her lips.

"Well ah we'll see about that then." She said as she quickly brought her hands back down along Lightning's sides. Lightning gasped and her body began to squirm once again before she closed her eyes tightly and tried to move away from Fang's fingers as her face began to turn a dark shade of red.

"F-Fang stop it!" she yelled as she through her head back. Her body twisting and moving about as she tried to get away from Fang's hands Her hands reaching for Fang's but Fang quickly pulled them out her reach before returning them to Lightning's sides quickly. "I'm warning you Fang! Stop before I kick your ass!" She yelled but it ended in a small laugh. She turned her head away as a smile formed on her lips and she clenched her teeth tightly to try and stop herself from laughing again.

"Yeah, got ya squirmin' now." Fang chuckled with a grin before she watched as Lightning's eyebrows came together before she once again threw her head back and laughed though she still tried to get Fang's hands off her body. Fang chuckled as Lightning's laughs filled the room.

"Fang!" she laughed as small tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Fang stopped suddenly and Lightning relaxed as she tired to catch her breath.

"When was the last time you laughed like that huh?" Fang asked as she leaned down closer, her hands still resting along Lightning's sides. Lightning opened her eyes and looked up at her as she tried to regain her composure. She looked away and whipped her eyes. Fang smirked as she stared down at her while moving her hands to rest along Lightning's sides. "It's beautiful. You should do it more often." She said as she looked down at her hands and slowly moved them up bit forcing Lightning's shirt up with them.

"Fang…" Lightning mumbled as she watched Fang stare down at her body as she continued to slowly push her shirt up. Fang slipped her hands under her shirt and ran her hands along her sides. Lightning released a small sigh as she closed her eyes. Fang looked up at her face as she continued to run her fingers along her sweat drenched skin before she leaned down and pressed her lips to Lightning's softly. Lightning quickly opened her mouth for her as she reached up, cupped the back of Fang's neck, and pulled her closer. Fang titled her head as Lightning's tongue found hers eagerly.

She moved her hands up higher and cupped Lightning's breasts through her sports bra. Lightning arched up into her and kissed her harder as her other hand moved to Fang's lower back. Fang squeezed her breasts roughly as the kiss intensified before she rocked her hips slowly. Lightning groaned into her mouth as Fang shifted to be in between her lips before rocking her hips down into hers once again. Lightning wrapped her legs around Fang's waist as she rocked her hips harder, faster.

Fang pulled her lips away from Lightning's with a growl before she lowered her head to her neck. "God damn it Lightnin'…" she mumbled into her neck though her teeth as Lightning put her head back. "I can't take this anymore…I need to be with you." She said and Lightning inhaled sharply though her teeth as Fang caressed her breast harder and she arched her back into her. "God _damn it_ all to hell." She growled against her flushed skin and Lightning moaned louder as she bucked her hips harder wanting to feel more from Fang.

"We need to stop Fang…We can't-…we can't do this…"She whispered breathlessly but didn't stop her hips from grinding harder and faster against Fang then before. Her nails digging into Fang's lower back as her other hand fisted her hair. Fang leaned back up quickly and pressed her lips to Lightning's roughly with a groan to shut her up.

"Um excuse me ladies…"A man cleared his throat and Lightning quickly pushed Fang away as they both looked to him. "I don't mean to interrupt but the gym is closing…,"he said as he looked away from them with a small blush. Lightning frowned as she felt her own face become flushed and she pulled Fang's hands off her roughly, as she sat up. She dusted herself off of invisible dust before storming off. Fang licked her redden and swollen lips before she looked to the man.

"Thanks a lot buddy…,"She said with a roll of her eyes as she pushed herself up. He cleared his throat again as he looked away from her. She sighed as she ran her fingers though her hair before following after Lightning. She found her already in the car sitting in the passenger's seat waiting for her. She sighed as she got into the drivers seat. She stared down at her lap and it was silent.

"Light-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Lightning cut her off quickly as her eyes narrowed and Fang looked to her.

"Lightnin'-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it Fang!" she yelled as she turned towards her as well. "I told you before didn't I!" she yelled before she shook her head and released a small sigh. "Vanille _loves_ you Fang! She loves you… so much…do you have any idea how much you're hurting her right now…?"She asked as her head titled slightly and she shook her head before she reached up and cupped Fang's face. "You're being unfaithful Fang. To that poor girl who doesn't deserve it. Vanille is s good friend of mine…She's a good person period. I won't hurt her like this and neither will you, you hear me?" she asked as her eyes narrowed and Fang leaned into her touch as she clenched her teeth causing her jaw to flex against the palm of Lightning's hand. She nodded.

"Yeah…I hear ya…,"She mumbled as she slowly looked away from her, down towards her lap.

"Good." Lightning said sternly as she gripped Fang's chin. "Good…"She sighed before she released her and turned away from her. "Let's go home." She mumbled as she closed her eyes and leaned against the window. Fang nodded her head slowly before she turned towards the wheel and started the car up. The rest of the ride was silent.

"Fang!" Vanille yelled with glee as her girlfriend walked into the house with Lightning right behind her. Vanille jumped up from her spot next to Serah on the sofa and rushed over to her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her face into her chest as Lightning walked pass them. "Eww! Your all sweaty." She said as she pulled back from her. Fang offered her a weak chuckle as she nodded her head.

"Yeah. I think I'm goin' to take a shower and go to bed." She said as she pulled away from Vanille and walked out the room. Vanille pouted as she watched her go before skipping off after her. Serah watched them go with a small smile before she looked to her older sister.

"How was your time at the gym?" she asked but quickly frowned at the look on her face. Lightning was frown like always but there was something different about this frown she could tell. She was her sister after all. Not to mention her eyes. She looked hurt and she dared to say it but lost and afraid. "Claire?" she whispered and Lightning quickly looked to her. "What's wrong? What happened?" she asked as she rose to her feet and Lighting smiled softly at her but this time her smile didn't reach her eyes like it always did when she smiled at her.

"Nothing…It's nothing. I'm tired. I'm going to head off to bed too." She said and Serah nodded her head.

"Night Claire." She called after her.

"Night Serah." She mumbled back before disappearing down the hall.

Vanille stared at Fang as she laid on her side. Fang laid on her back with her fingers laced behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling with a small frown. "What's wrong Fang…?"She whispered though the darkness of the room. Fang was silent for a moment before she looked to her with a small smirk.

"You wanna get away?" she mumbled back and Vanille arched an eyebrow. "Just me and you…we can go back to Oerba and spend about two weeks there together. Just the two of us." She whispered and Vanille smiled as her eyes lit up.

"I'd love that Fang!" she said before she leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips while wrapping her arms around her waist. Fang nodded her head as she watched her.

"Good. We'll go next week. How does that sound?" she asked.

"Good." She giggled into her neck. "I can't wait!" she said as she kissed her neck softly and Fang nodded her head as she looked back towards the ceiling with a small frown. Vanille nuzzled into her neck before she fell asleep. It wasn't long until she rolled away from Fang snoring lightly as she now cuddled with her pillow. Her back to Fang now.

Fang remained unmoved. Her eyes still staring up at the ceiling. She removed one of her hands from under her head and ran it down her stomach until it disappeared under her sheets and into her shorts. She released a sigh and her eyes fluttered shut the moment she began to touch herself softly. She licked her lips as she parted her legs a bit more to give her hand more room to work. She ran her fingers along her wet opening before dipping them inside. She gasped softly and brought her thumb up to play with her clit gentle. The hand behind her head fisted her own hair as her hips slowly began to rock with the thrust of her fingers.

"Fuck…," she growled as she pushed her head back more into the pillow.

Vanille woke from the gentle yet consistent movement of the bed. Her eyes fluttered open and she stopped herself from rolling over at the sound of Fang's soft sighs and gasps. She clenched her teeth and bit her lower lip. Her girlfriend was currently touching herself. She wasn't sure if she should be turned on by it or upset. Fang had told her when they got into bed that she was too tired to have sex. So why was she masturbating if she didn't want to have sex?

"God damn it…_Lightnin'__." _Fang's thick voice moaned and Vanille tensed as she gripped her pillow tightly. Her eyes growing wide as her heart dropped. She had to be hearing things. There was now way Fang had just…. "Light…"She whispered. Vanille closed her eyes tightly as the tears formed in her eyes quickly.

Why?

Why was Fang calling out to Lightning? Wasn't she good enough? She didn't understand. The tears ran down her nose and temples and she turned her head into her pillow as she bit her lip roughly trying to bit back the sob that wanted to rip itself free from her throat and the sounds of her girlfriend's moans and sighs.

She didn't want to hear them. She didn't want to hear her girlfriend call out for one of her best friends. She bit her lip until she tasted copper as her girlfriend came with a throaty groan. the bed movements had stilled and Vanille covered her hand with her mouth. She couldn't let Fang hear her. She didn't understand. Why? Why Lightning? Wasn't she good enough?

**Well that was chapter 4! I hope you all liked it and thanks for all the reviews! They really inspire me to keep writing! I also wanted to thank those we reviewed Hate that I Love you. I know I haven't update that story in a while I really haven't been feeling the plot of that story lately. I keep opening the document to work on it but I just end exit it out and working on Unfaithful instead lol. I'm not done with that story and I promise to update it sooner or later but I'm likely to finish Unfaithful first. . .Sorry! I promise I'll get that done though and again thanks for all the reviews for that story and this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Serah frowned as she watched Lightning move around the kitchen swiftly and quietly as she prepared breakfast. "Claire." She sighed as she looked down at the table. Lightning glanced over at her. "What happened with you and Fang last night?" she asked. Lightning stopped all her movements for only a second before she continued on. Serah frowned at her sister's reaction.

"I don't know what you're talking about…,"she mumbled.

"Yes you do Claire!" Serah said as she sat up a bit more. "You maybe able to hide things from others but I can read you like an open book! Something happened between the two of you…I could tell the moment the two of you walked into the house…You both was acting so strange…"She mumbled as she looked down at the table once more with a frown. Lightning sighed but her eyes never left the eggs she was currently making. "Claire please…I just wish you'd talk to me for once…"She whispered.

Lightning stopped what she was doing and turned around to her. "I want to tell you Serah I really do but-"

"Then tell me." Serah said as she looked up at her. Lightning stared at her younger sister before she frowned and looked away. Serah sighed as well as she looked away. That look often met that she wasn't going to be saying much more. She looked down at the table and it was silent between them before Lightning sighed and closed her eyes.

"Serah." She whispered and Serah looked back up at her. Lightning sighed as she lowered her head. "I think I…I think I might…" Serah leaned a bit closer as her sister began to lower her voice. Her eyes widened slightly at seeing the small blush that had rose to her sister's cheeks. "Last night…Fang and I…it happened once before…" she took a deep breath before she stood up straight and turned towards her sister. "Fang and I seem to be getting _pretty_ close if you know what I mean and I can't seem to stop the growing attraction between the two of us." She said before releasing another sigh feeling as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders

"Mornin'." Fang yawned as she walked into the kitchen. Lightning noticeable tensed at her presence before quickly spinning around to face the stove. Her eggs already starting to burn. Fang arched an eyebrow before she looked over to Serah who sat wide-eyed with her mouth hanging open. Serah was at a complete loss of words at her sister's confession. Lightning and Fang? Attraction? For how long? She had so many questions to ask but her mouth wouldn't speak. "Hey, you'll catch flies like that if you keep your mouth open like that Serah." Fang said as she walked more into the kitchen and over to where Lightning stood.

"Ah…"Serah mumbled as she stared at her before looking over at her sister. Lightning and Fang? Fang and Lightning?

"Right…"Fang said slowly with an arched eyebrow before she looked to Lightning. "I think your little sister has been hangin' out with that meat head to much Light. She's goin' brain dead or somethin'." She said and watched Lightning stir her eggs quickly almost knocking them out the pan as she gripped the handle of the pan tightly in her other hand. Fang eyed her tense stance before looking back to Serah who was still staring with her mouth open. "Hm. I walked in on somethin' didn't I?" she asked as she looked back to Lightning. She stared at her with a small frown.

"Don't stare at me…,"Lightning mumbled with a small sigh. Fang nodded her head before she looked away from her. Vanille walked in and Fang smiled to her. Her smile quickly dropped as Vanille only half returned it. She frowned as Vanille quickly looked away from her, lowering her eyes to the ground.

"I'm going to the store." She said quickly before walking back out the room. Serah frowned as she watched Vanille leave.

"She's been down all morning. What's wrong with her?" Serah asked as she looked over to Fang who shrugged her shoulders.

"Hell if I know. Your guess is as good as mine. She's been givin' me the cold shoulder all mornin'." She sighed as she crossed her arms and leaned back against the counter. She glanced back at Lightning before she looked back to Serah. "Well I'll let you guys get back to your secret siblin' conversation and get in the shower. See you in a bit." She said as she walked back out the room while waving over her shoulder. Serah watched her go while Lightning sighed and cut off the stove before she put the eggs on a plate.

"Claire." Serah called as she turned her attention back towards her. Lightning turned around to face her with the plate. "Forget the food. Come talk to me." She said and patted the table across from her. Lightning frowned as she sat the plate down before she walked over and sat down across from her sister. "How long as this been? I mean…you were always leaning away from the boys when we was younger but…you're into girls?" she whispered as she leaned closer to her. Lightning looked down with a frown as her eyebrows came together.

"I'm not sure Serah. Fang just…."She blushed slightly at the thought of the other girl. "She's just…Fang. She's just Fang and I've found myself thinking about her more and more. She's started to even invade my dreams…,"She said as she shook her head before she looked back up at her sister through her bangs. "And the first time we kissed sparked a flame in me that I can't seem to put out." She whispered while shaking her head slightly. Her eyes burning with the flame that she was speaking off and Serah swallowed hard at the sight of it before slowly nodding her head.

"Well Claire…"She cleared her throat as she looked away from her. "It sounds like…to me it sounds like you might be…in love with Fang." She said and heard Lightning gasp at the words. She looked up at her to see her sister staring at her with a look of shock before she quickly looked away with a blush.

"D-Don't be ridiculous Serah." She scuffed as her fist balled up slightly on her lap her face becoming more and more flushed with every passing second. "There is no way that I'm...i-in love with Fang. That's just-that's just ridiculous!" she said and Serah smiled softly as she watched her sister in complete denial. "I mean I have Cid and she's clearly in love with Vanille." She said with a nervous chuckle. Serah frowned as she looked down at the table.

"I'm not so sure about that last part." She sighed and Lightning looked to her. "I mean I'm sure she still loves Vanille but I don't think she's _in_ love with Vanille anymore. You know what I mean?" she asked as she glanced up at Lightning to catch her small nod before looking back down at the table. "I mean you was there when Vanille was expressing her doubts about her and Fang's relationship and did you ever notice how when Vanille says 'I love you Fang' Fang's all like 'Mm yeah' or like 'I know baby'. Well when someone tells you that they love you, you're normally suppose to tell them that you love them too. I haven't heard Fang say it at all…"She sighed with a shake of her head.

Lightning appeared in thought as she tried to think back before looking up at her sister who was watching her and waiting for her to say something. "Your right." She sighed before shaking her head. "I haven't heard Fang say it back neither." She mumbled as she frowned slightly. "But that still might not have anything to do with me." She said with another shake of her head and Serah sighed as she shook her head. Lightning frowned as she looked back up at her.

"If she has feelings for you the way you do for her then this has everything to do with you Claire." She said with another sigh.

"What do I do?" she asked as her eyebrows came together once more. Serah frowned at the look on her older sisters face.

"I don't know…,"She whispered.

* * *

Vanille frowned as she stared out at the sea as she sat on the beach. Her knees pressed into her chest as she hugged her legs tightly to her. She rested her chin on her knees as she allowed her eyes to dance over the endless waves. Her frown only increased as she thought about the night before.

Fang.

Her Fang wasn't in love with her anymore…She was in love with _Lightning_ now. It explained everything. Why Fang had been pulling away from her, why Fang never wanted to make love to her anymore, why Fang never said I love you anymore. Vanille closed her eyes tightly at feeling the tears starting to burn in them. She rubbed at her eyes as she sniffled. Had she done something wrong? Had she changed or did Fang change? She didn't understand it…

"Hey Vanille." A rather cheerful voice said from behind her. She gasped slightly at not hearing anyone walk up behind her. She quickly looked over her shoulders to see the blue haired boy from NORA. One of Snow's good friends. He stood there with his hands in his pockets and a bright smile on his lips. "I thought that was you sitting way over here. What are you doing?" He asked as he stepped closer to her. She sniffled once more and quickly whipped her eyes as she tired to smile.

"N-Nothing. I was just enjoying the nice weather…"She tried to answer with a normal cheerful voice but it didn't work and her voice had creaked halfway through her sentence. He immediately frowned as he moved even closer to her.

"Have you been crying?" He asked as his eyes narrowed. Being closer he could know see the tears that had run down her cheeks and how red her eyes were. "Did someone do something to you! Who was it! I'll kick their ass!" He snapped and she quickly shook her head as the tears gathered once more and she closed her eyes tightly. He frowned as he watched her trying to whip them away. He glanced around the beach hoping to spot Fang or Serah. He wasn't really good with comforting crying girls. He sighed as he turned his attention back towards her. He moved forward and sat down in the sand next to her. "What's bugging in you then?" He asked.

"I-It's nothing…,"She whispered as continued to whip her eyes but nothing stopped the tears from running down her cheeks. He frowned once more as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well do you want me to call for someone to come pick you up? Like Fang?" He asked and she tensed before crying harder at the sound of the name. He turned towards her quickly and began to rub her back. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! Are you and Fang fight or something?" He asked as he titled his head trying to see her face better and she shook her head slowly as she tried to calm back down. "Did something happen to her…?" He whispered and she shook her head once again.

"She doesn't love me anymore…"She whispered before turning and literately throwing herself at him. He tensed slightly as he stared down at the girl crying on his chest. He glanced around before he wrapped his arms around her in a hug and allowed her to cry into his chest.

"There, there. It'll be alright." He said as he patted her back and waited for her to calm down once again before speaking. "Did you try to talk to her about it? I mean did she out right tell you she didn't love you? Or break up with you?" He asked and she shook her head in his chest. He pulled her back and placed his hand on her head as he looked her in the face. "Then how do you know she's not in love with you anymore silly?" he asked with a small chuckle and she bit her lip as she fought back the tears that was rebuilding in her eyes.

"B-Because she doesn't tell me she loves me anymore an-and I see the way her and Lightning are always sneaking glances at each other-and and she thinks about Light when she masturbates!" she broke down into tears once more and forced her face back into his chest. He blushed at the last part before clearing his throat.

"Well Vanille I think you need to talk Fang about all this and let her know how you feel. Maybe in return she'll tell you what's been pushing her way and you two can work on it together." He said and listened as she sniffled in his chest. He looked down at her. "You know this shirt is really expensive I don't want all your snot on it." He said with a small chuckle and she giggled softly as she pulled away from him while whipping her eyes and her eyes.

"Sorry Yuj." She said with another sniffle as she smiled at him softly. "But your right. I should go talk to her about this. Fang and I have been together for a long time. I'm sure we can work though this together!" she said with a nod of her head as her smile grew and he grinned as he nodded his head as well.

"That's the spirit!" He said as he rose to his feet and put his hand out to her. "Now get up and go get your woman!" He said and she giggled and nodded her head as she took his hand and allowed him to help her back to her feet.

"Thanks Yuj!" she said before pulling him into a hug. He blushed slightly as he returned it before she pulled back. "I'm going to go now! I'll talk to you later and tell you how it goes!" she said with another nod before running off. He sighed as he watched her go before putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head slightly with a small smile.

* * *

"Done with the chit-chattin' I see." Fang sighed as she walked into the kitchen to find only Lightning sitting at the table. Serah appearing to have been gone for sometime. Lightning said nothing as she reminded in the seat Serah had told her to sit in. Fang looked around the kitchen and her eyes feel on the plate full of cold scrambled eggs. "Damn Sunshine. Didn't know you were one for wastin' food. I would have ate this shit." She said as she walked over to it and stared down at it. "I'm hungry…,"She mumbled.

"Fang" Lightning sighed her name and Fang turned around to look at her.

"What is it Love?" she asked as she eyed her.

"Tell me…that you love Vanille." She said as she turned in her chair to look up at her. Fang arched an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" she chuckled as she walked around the table to sit where Serah once was. "Your kiddin' right?" she asked and the look on Lightning's face told her otherwise. She frowned slightly as she watched her. "Why? What the hell was you and your clone in here talkin' 'bout huh?" she asked with another arched eyebrow.

"I just need to hear you say it Fang. Just tell me. Just say 'I love Vanille.' I need to hear you say it." Lightning sighed as she leaned closer towards her. Fang stared at her for a moment.

"No. Not until you tell me why." She said while shaking her head and Lightning clenched her teeth before she looked down at the table and relaxed once more allowing the frown to take over her face once more.

"I just need to know that if…you and Vanille don't work out that it wasn't my fault…I don't want to be responsible for ruining your relationship because you and Vanille have a good relationship Fang. I don't want to be the one that messed that up." She said and Fang sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Damn it Lightnin'." She sighed as she shook her head while running her fingers through her hair before looking back to the other girl who was still staring down at the table. "Look here for me." She said as she leaned across the table. Lightning's frown only increased and she turned her head away slightly refusing to look up at Fang. Fang frowned as she watched her before she reached over and took Lightning's hand in her own. She pulled it towards her. "Look here I said." She said more sternly and Lightning looked to their hands before slowly looking up to meet Fang's eyes. "Nothin' that happens between me and Vanille is any of your fault alright? _Nothin'._ You hear me? If my relationship with Vanille goes sour, it's because of me. Not you. Got it?" she asked.

Lightning looked away as she nodded her head. "I got it…,"She mumbled and Fang nodded her head as she continued to watch her before slowly brushing her thumb along the back of Lightning's hand. Lightning looked back down towards their hands. She watched Fang's thumb move along her hand slightly before Fang held her hand tighter and she responded by making her grip tighter as well before looking up at her once again. Her eyes quickly darted to the door at seeing something from the corner of her eye and she gasped slightly as her eyes met Vanille's and she quickly yanked her hand out of Fang's.

Fang quickly looked over her shoulder at the look on Lightning's face. Vanille stood silently with a frown and tears in her eyes. Fang's mouth fell open a bit but no words came out. "I'm breaking up with you…" Vanille whispered and both Fang's and Lightning's eyes widened as the tears began to make their way down Vanille's cheeks.

"…What?" Fang whispered as her eyebrows came together and her eyes narrowed slightly in confusion as she stared at Vanille.

"I'm breaking up with you Fang!" Vanille said much louder as a sob made its way up her throat. She quickly covered her mouth as she turned away. "I-I can't do this…,"She whispered before rushing out.

"V-Vanille!" Fang yelled as she quickly jumped up from her seat and chased the younger girl into the living room. Lightning reminded seated still slightly shocked. "Wait a damn minute Vanille!" Fang yelled but Vanille continued her beeline for the door. She opened it and Fang slammed her hand against it causing the door to slam shut. "Damn it Vanille Dia Oerba! I'm fuckin' talkin' to you! You turn around right now and tell me why!" she yelled at the other girls back. Vanille's shoulders shook as she tired not to cry and Fang's anger quickly melted away at noticing how hard this was for Vanille. "Vanille…come on. Talk to me a bit first will ya?" she asked.

"I see the way you look at her…" She whispered and Fang clenched her teeth as she removed her hand from the door and backed away from Vanille allowing the smaller girl to turn around and face her with tears in her eyes and her fist balled up. Fang looked away from her as she felt her eyebrows come together.

"Vanille…what you walked in on…we was just…It's not what you think." She sighed and closed her eyes knowing she was lying to herself and to Vanille. Vanille released a sarcastic little chuckle and Fang looked back to her just in time to watch her shake her head.

"You can't even lie about it Fang! You and Lightning have this thing going on! I can see it!" she yelled and Fang sighed as Lightning came from out of the kitchen and stood in the doorway of the living room to watch on silently. "I don't think you've slept with her yet but… I know you will sooner or later and I don't want it to by while you're with me!" she yelled.

"Vanille-"

"Don't Fang! We've been falling apart for a while now…We've both noticed and we haven't tried to do anything about it. Why is that Fang? Huh? It's because we want to move on from each other…You want Lightning." She said as she looked over at the other girl. Lightning quickly looked away from her. She didn't want to see that pain and hurt directed at her. Vanille looked back to Fang as she took in another deep breath. "I care about you Fang…I love you…so I'm going to let you go now before this gets out of hand…before you cheat on me with her and ruin any chance of us ever being just friends because if I can't have you as a girlfriend I at least want you as a friend." She said and it was silent as they stared at each other before Fang slowly nodded her head.

"I see…"She said as continued to nod her head. "And your right…I probably would have ended up sleepin' with Lightnin' while bein' with you." She said and Vanille looked away from her as she closed her eyes the tears falling down her cheeks faster because of it. "And because of that I'm sorry Vanille. I haven't been treatin' you right at all and you deserve somebody better. Much better" She said.

"Your damn right I do." She sniffed as she whipped her eyes. Fang allowed a small smile to come to her lips at her reply before she walked over to her.

"The point is we were always better off as best friends and I think that's the way it always should be." She said as she cupped her face and Vanille nodded her head. Fang leaned forward and kissed the top of her forehead before leaning back and whipping her tears away. "I want you to be happy Vanille and my mix and confused emotions let me know that I could never give you true happiness." She said and Vanille nodded her head.

"I want you to be happy too and you masturbating while thinking of Light let me know that I couldn't give you true happiness either…,"She mumbled with a pout. Fang's eyes widened slightly as Lightning's eyes narrowed and she blushed.

"What?" they both said at once and Vanille sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe a couple of years from now I can tell the whole story over a Sunday dinner and we can all laugh about it then but….It's still kind of painful to know right now…'she whispered and Fang nodded her head as she removed her hands from her face. "I'm going to…go get some air…,"she said as she stepped back from Fang who nodded her head slowly with a small frown.

"Don't stay out to late…,"She mumbled as she looked away from her. Vanille walked out the apartment and silence filled the room. Fang sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck before turning around to face Lightning. Lightning frowned at her before looking away. Fang put her hands on her hips. "I know what you're thinkin'." She mumbled and Lightning's eyes narrowed as she continued to stare at the ground. Fang walked towards her. "And it's not your fault." She said while shaking her head.

"But I-"

"It ain't your fault Light." Fang said as she stopped in front of her. "You heard what she said. We been rocky for sometime now." She said while shaking her head before she cupped her chin and made her look up at her. "You shouldn't be feelin' any kind of guilt Sunshine. None what's so ever." She said as a small smirk came to her lips. "Vanille breakin' up with me might actually turn out to be a good thing." She said as her thumb brushed along her lower lip. Lightning nodded her head as she looked away from her again.

"Maybe…"She whispered.

Fang chuckled softly before releasing a heavy sigh and turning around to sit down on the sofa. She ran her fingers though her hair and Lightning watched her with a small frown. "I mean damn…Me and Vanille have been goin' out for so long I forget what it feels like to be single." She chuckled as she continued to run her fingers though her hair. Lightning watched noticing how Fang's hands shook slightly as she combed her fingers though her hair.

"Are you…alright?" she asked as her eyebrows came in slightly and Fang released a small chuckle.

"Of course I am Sunshine. What would make you ask that?" she asked before Lightning walked more into the room and sat down next to her on the sofa. Fang clenched her teeth and her eyes narrowed as she watched her. "What? I don't need any kind of pity you know." She said as she looked away from her.

"I know Fang...but even though you have these growing feelings for me it doesn't change the fact that you had and probably still have strong feelings for Vanille." She said and placed her hand on her back. "And you just said it yourself. You two have been dating for a really long time. It's okay to admit Fang…that your heart broken over this." She said as she rubbed her back softly. Fang chuckled as she palmed her eyes while rested her elbows on her knees. She chuckled once again but this time it came out a bit shaky.

"That obvious huh?" she asked and Lightning frowned as she continued to rub her back.

"It'll be alright Fang…you'll see." She mumbled as she moved Fang's hand from her face and held it in her own ignoring the bit of moister she felt there.

**Poor Vanille! I felt really bad writing this chapter and yes Fang is crying at the end of the chapter for those of you who don't know why the palm of her hands are wet when Lightning takes them. Even though Fang is falling _out _of love with Vanille and falling _in_ love with Lightning I still wanted her to be upset and hurt at the lost of Vanille which is why I had her try to stop Vanille from breaking up with her and had her crying at the end of the chapter. Anyways thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait and thanks for all of the reviews! I love them! Keep them coming!**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 6**

"I got us more drinks!" Yuj said with a grin as he walked out of Lebreau's bar with a few bottled drinks in his hand. He stopped his advance towards his table of friends at seeing Vanille walking down the boardwalk. He frowned slightly as he watched her sit down and stare out at the dark sea. He sighed as he sat a few drinks down on the table before walking off towards her with his own drink and another in hand for her.

"Hey Vanille." He said as he stopped behind her much like he did earlier that day. "I take it didn't go to well with Fang huh?" he asked with a frown at seeing the sadden look on her face. She shook her head.

"We broke up…,"She whispered and he sighed as he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said as he handed her one of the drinks in his hands. She smiled softly to him as she took it. "But maybe it was for the best you know?" He said with shrug before he leaned back on one of his hands while bring his bottle to his lips. She nodded her head as she took a few sips of her own drink.

"I'm actually starting to think it was too. Your talk really did help though Yuj so thank you." She said as she looked over to him with another smile. He nodded his head.

"I'd do anything for you Vanille." He said with a smile and she giggled softly. He blushed a bit as he looked away from her. It was silent before he cleared his throat. "Well I'm not going to let you stay down like this! Let's go party! You're a free agent now! You can go flirt and dance with other people now! I'm going to make sure you have the best time of your life tonight." He said as he jumped to his feet.

"I-I'm not sure Yuj. I don't really feel like-"

"Nonsense Vanille! You're coming with me!" he said with a goofy grin as he bent down and took her by the hand before pulling her up to feet. "NORA is going to show you how to really party and forget all about your ex!" he said before he began to pull her off towards the beach party. She allowed a small smile to come to her lips at his efforts.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Lightning asked as she leaned against the doorframe of Vanille's and Fang's bedroom and watched as Fang tossed her clothes into a suit case that rested on the bed.

"A hotel." She sighed as she went though the closet that was mostly Vanille's clothes but found a few of her outfits as well. She tossed them behind her into the suitcase. "I think it'd be for the best if I was the one to leave. I know Vanille will want to lean on Serah and shit for some kind of support and I think it's best if I gave her the room until we figure out some kind of new livin' arrangement." She sighed and Lightning frowned slightly as her eyes fell to the ground.

"How long do you plan to be gone?" she mumbled and Fang stopped what she was doing to look over at Lightning. She allowed a small smirk to come to her lips.

"I don't know. Depends." She said as she walked over towards her. "You gonna miss me?" she asked as she leaned in closer to her face. Lightning felt her cheeks begin to flush before she turned her head away from her.

"D-Don't be ridiculous. I was just wondering is all. Take all the time you need." She scoffed and Fang chuckled softly before she moved away from her and to her dresser. She opened it up and pulled her clothes out of there. Lightning looked up from the floor to watch her once again. "How long?" she asked again as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Two weeks give or take. Like I said before it depends…,"Fang mumbled with a shrug of her shoulders before a smirk came to her lips. "And seein' how you asked the same question twice I guess I will too." She said as she looked up at her. "Are you gonna miss me?" she asked again with a slightly arched eyebrow. This time Lightning said nothing as she quickly turned her head away. Fang chuckled as she got back to work. The sound of the front door being opening got both their attention. They glanced to each other before Lightning turned and walked out the room.

"Hey honey." Cid caught her in the hall and wrapped his arms around her.

"How was your day?" she asked as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"It was good." He said with a nod of his head. "How was yours?" He asked.

"…Decent. Listen Vanille and Fang just…broke up. Their both pretty upset so if I was you I'd lay off of Fang for a bit." She said as she patted his shoulders. He stared at her before he chuckled. She arched an eyebrow as his chuckle turned into a full-blown laugh. "What's so funny Cid?" she asked with a small sigh.

"I can't believe those to actually broke up!" he laughed before the front door was opened once more.

"I'm home!" Snow yelled as he walked though the living room. "Hey guys." He said as he stopped in the hall. Cid continued to laugh as he turned towards him.

"Hey Snow guess what." He chuckled.

"What?" Snow asked with a grin as he glanced to Lightning who shook her head before he looked back to Cid who was still laughing. Snow wanted to laugh too.

"Vanille and Fang broke up today!" Cid laughed and even threw his head back. Snow frowned as he looked to Lightning who returned it with a small nod. "Isn't that funny! Who knew Vanille actually had a brain in that empty head of hers! She was actually smart enough to break up with that barbarian!" He laughed and Lightning quickly shoved him away.

"What the_hell_ is wrong with you!" she hissed as her eyes narrowed.

"What?" He asked, as he looked her.

"Dude that's not funny!" Snow yelled as he stepped closer to him with his fist balled up slightly.

"Fuckin' bastard…"

"Fang." Lightning said and turned around quickly to watch the other girl storm out her room. Lightning quickly stepped aside as Fang drew closer her rage-filled eyes set on Cid. Cid turned to look at her as well just in time to watch her raise her fist and slam it into his face. He stumbled back into Snow who quickly pushed him forward and Fang grabbed his collar before slamming her fist into his face once more and then kneeing him in the gut.

He grunted as he leaned forward. She pulled her knee out his gut and slammed her shin into his man hood. He released a whimper as his hands quickly reached down in between his legs. She released his collar and slammed her left fist into his face. He dropped to the ground hard and laid motionless. Fang stepped towards him and Lightning quickly placed her hand on her shoulder. "Enough Fang." She said while shaking her head. Fang scuffed as she looked to her.

"I _hate_ him Lightnin'." She growled as she pointed down at him. She nodded her head.

"I know. He's a problem you will no longer have to worry about in a bit." She said and Fang relaxed at her words as she eyed her.

"Are you sayin' what I think you're sayin'?" she asked and Lightning nodded her head. Fang smiled slightly. "It's about damn time."

"Hey Fang." Snow mumbled with a frown and she looked to him. "Is it true what he said? Are you and Vanille…done?" he asked. She frowned slightly as she nodded her. He sighed as he looked to the ground.

"I'm goin' to be stayin' at a hotel for a bit." She said as she walked back into her room and both Snow and Lightning followed after her. "It'll give me and Vanille some space and time to think about this you know?" she said as she looked to him and he nodded his head. Fang looked to Lightning. "And allow me to think about some other things." She mumbled. Lightning looked away as Snow followed Fang's eyes to her. "It's goin' to be some change for the house though huh?" she chuckled as she turned her attention back towards her packing.

"Yeah…"Snow mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. Fang chuckled softly.

"Don't sound to down about it Snow." She said as she closed her suitcase and looked up at him once more. "Me and Vanille are goin' to be just fine. We kinda already talked about it. We're still goin' to be friends. It ain't goin' to break up our big happy family." She said with a shake of her head as she pulled her suitcase off the bed and walked towards the door. They both once again followed her over Cid who still laid in the hall and into the living room. "Everythin' is goin' to be fine." She said as she opened the door. He nodded his head.

"I'll take your suitcases to the car." He mumbled as he picked them up.

"Thanks big guy." She said and patted him on his back as he walked out with them. She sighed as she put her hands on her hips before she chuckled. "You been followin' me around every since Vanille left. Got somethin' else to say Sunshine?" she asked as she looked over to her. Lightning frowned slightly as she shook her head and looked away. Fang licked her lips slowly as she watched her before she walked over to her. Lightning gasped softly at the feel of Fang gripping her hips tightly. She looked to her sharply. Fang leaned into her and Lightning allowed her eyes to drop to Fang's lips but Fang turned her head and leaned into her ear instead. "Don't worry. I'll call and give you my room number when I get there." She whispered.

Lightning shuddered as her eyes fluttered shut at the feel of Fang's warm breath against her ear. She only nodded her head and Fang pulled back with a smirk on her lips. "Alright then. Talk to you in a bit." She said as she pulled back from her completely. Lightning only nodded her head again and Fang chuckled as she walked towards the door. "See ya later Sunshine." She said before closing the door and Lightning released a small sigh as she stared at the door before turning towards the hall. She frowned.

"Now it's time to deal with you." She said with a shake of her head. She walked into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water before walking into the hallway were her boyfriend still remind laid out on the floor. She shook her head. "Pathetic." She mumbled before pouring the water out on his face. He jerked awake with a gasp. "Get up Cid. You have things to do." She said as she watched him sit up while whipping his face before turning and walking into their bedroom.

"W-what happened?" He asked as he slowly stood up and looked around.

"Fang knocked your lights out that's what happened." She said as he walked into the bedroom and watched her pull out a suitcase from the bottom of their closet.

"Where are you going?" He asked still slightly confused and shaken up by everything.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said as she sat it on the bed and turned to him. She placed her hands on her hips. "This Suitcase is for you. I want you to pack your shit and leave. There's nothing here for you anymore Cid." She said with a shake of her head. His eyes widened and he gasped in shock before stepping towards her.

"A-Are you leaving me!" he asked and she nodded her head. "You must be out of your mind Claire Farron! I'm the best man you'll ever have. You'll never find anyone better!" He yelled. She shrugged her shoulders.

"That's fine because I don't want a _man_ Cid. I'm tired of your immaturity, your jealousy and…I'm just tired of you period. It's time for you to go. I won't have you treating my friends like trash anymore. I won't put up with you anymore." She said as her blue eyes narrowed. "So I'll tell you again. Pack your shit and go. I want you gone by the time I get back from the store." She said as she turned away from him. "It's my turn to pay for Sunday's dinner." She mumbled more to herself.

"This is the biggest mistake of your life Claire! The biggest mistake! You'll regret this! I swear you will!" He yelled as he followed her out into the living room and to the front door. She sighed as she turned around to face him.

"The only thing I regret is actually going out with you and that was my biggest mistake. Serah and Fang were right about you. You're a dick Cid." She sighed with a shake of her head as she opened the front door.

"That's it! Your leaving me for that dyke!" He yelled and she allowed a small smirk come to her lips.

"That's right Cid. I'm leaving you for that dyke. I wonder how much pride you have now?" she said before she walked out and closed the door behind her. She released a small sigh as her smirk turned into a small smile. Snow stopped walking at seeing her outside their apartment. She looked to him. "I broke up with Cid," she said and he nodded his head as a smirk came to his lips.

"And how did that feel?" He asked. Her smirk grew.

"Good." She said with a nod. He returned it.

"I'm proud of you sis." He said and she rolled her eyes playfully as she walked pass him.

"I'm going to the store. Make sure he's packed and gone by the time I get back for me." She said.

"Will do sis!" He said with a goofy grin. "Are you sure you're not going off to see Fang?" he asked. Her cheeks flushed slightly and she frowned.

"Snow. Open your mouth again and I'll shove my fist down it. I'm going to the store." She said as she stopped and glared over her shoulder at him. He chuckled and nodded his head before turning around and walking inside the apartment. She took in a deep breath before turning and continuing her way out of the apartment building.

* * *

The next day Lightning, Serah and Vanille prepared the dinner in silence. All three of them moving around each other as they all worked on different parts of the large meal. Serah bit her lip as she looked back and forth between her sister and her best friend. Neither one of them had spoken a word to each other that day. Vanille had cried all night on her shoulder while drunk and Snow had to sleep on the sofa because Vanille did not-no couldn't sleep in the bed she shared with Fang.

Lightning had shape ears and Serah knew she had heard Vanille's loud sobs. She probably got less sleep then she did. She sighed and shook her head as she got back to the work she was doing. A couple of hours later and they was setting the table as everyone began to show up. They loaded their plates and sat around the table. It was silent for a moment as everyone glanced to the empty seat next to Vanille. Fang's seat.

"Hey, Where's Fang?" Hope asked and they all looked to the younger boy. Looks like no one filled the younger boy in on the situation. He raised an eyebrow and Lightning frowned as she turned her attention back on her food.

"She's not coming today Hope." Snow sighed with a shake of his head.

"Why not?" Hope asked as he looked to him.

"She's just not…"he said with a small shrug of his shoulders before glancing to his sister-in-law who seemed completely unfazed by the mention of Fang as she reached over her own plate to get a bun from the basket in front of her. He looked away from her and to Vanille who was playing with her food with a small frown.

"I talked to her on the phone this morning." Serah said and they all turned their attention back towards her. "She said she already ate." She said with a shrug of her shoulders before looking over to Lightning who scuffed and rolled her eyes. Everyone looked to her as well.

"When did you call her? Ten this morning? She had breakfast not dinner. That doesn't give her a reason to skip Sunday dinner." She said with another roll of her eyes.

"I think it's okay that she didn't come." Vanille said and they all looked to her. She looked down at her food with a small frown. "She probably didn't want to see me." She said before she looked over to Lightning. "Or maybe she was afraid to be near you with me around?" she asked as her head titled. Lightning looked away as everyone looked to her quickly and Serah frowned. Vanille sighed as she looked back down towards her food. "Maybe she was afraid she act out on her feelings and cause me some kind of pain by it." She said.

"Vanille enough." Serah said as she quickly looked to her and Lightning stood up slowly. They all watched as she scrapped her plate and put it in the sink before walking out with another word. Snow sighed and shook his head as Serah frowned. Everyone else looked around confused until they heard the front door open and close and knew Lightning had left the apartment.

"Where she going?" Hope asked as he looked around at the others. "What's going on here? Why isn't Fang here?" He asked as he looked to Vanille. She looked to him as well and offered him a small smile.

"We broke up." She whispered afraid her voice would break if she got any louder. She shrugged her shoulders as she looked down towards her food. He looked down towards the table as well as Sazh shook his head as Dajh continued to play with his food ignoring the world around him. Yuj frowned as he watched Vanille.

"Why?" Hope whispered as his eyebrows came together. Vanille stood up like Lightning had done and scrapped and put her plate in the sink.

"Because she fell in love with Lightning." She mumbled and they all gasped as they looked to her.

"Your joking right!" Hope yelled.

Vanille shook her head. "No I'm not joking. Fang fell in love with Lightning and out of love with me." She said as her fist balled up on her lap. She closed her eyes as she tried to stop the tears from forming in her eyes. "And I just want her to be happy." She whispered and it was silent as they all stared at her before she stood up like Lightning had done not to long ago. She looked to them all again with a small smile. "And I know Lightning can do that. I think I'm going to turn in for the night but you guys keep having fun. I'll see you all tomorrow." She said as she waved over her shoulder and walked out the room.

They all watched her go and it was silent. "I'll go talk with her." Serah said as she got up from her seat.

"No." Yuj said and they all looked to him. "Allow me." He said as he got up and she slowly nodded her head as she sat back down next to Snow. Yuj nodded his head to her before walking out the room. They all watched him go. He walked down the hall and glanced into the rooms before he found a closed door. He knocked lightly. "Vanille? It's me Yuj. Can I come in?" He asked.

"Um…go away please…"

He sighed before he shook his head. "No way. I can't stand to see you cry so I'm going to come in and do what I do best and that's making you smile and laugh." He said with a small shrug. When he didn't get a reply he took a deep breath and walked into the room. Vanille laid on her stomach on the bed with her head in the pillow clearly crying. He sighed as he closed the door and walked over to her. He sat down on the bed next to her slowly before reaching his out and touching her back. "Hey, hey now. It'll be alright. So you and Fang wasn't meant to be. You'll find someone else." He said as he robbed her back.

"But-but no one is as good as Fang" She cried into the pillow.

"You don't know that. You could find someone much better. I know it's hard to believe right now but I know that you'll find your prince charming one day. Someone that will be completely devoted to making you happy and loving you." He said. She stopped sobbing and looked up at him as she sniffled and whipped her nose.

"You think so?" she asked and he nodded his head with a small smile as he reached up and whipped her tears away.

"I don't think so, I know so because I'm going to help you do it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! It's been a long time! I'm really sorry you guys had to wait for so long: (...I lost my writing mojo or something. It wasn't just this story I stopped working on but all of them even the stories I don't post up on fanfiction. net...But enough about my writing struggles on with the chapter before I loose my mojo again!...Which hopefully doesn't happen!**

**Chapter 7**

"I'm comin'! I'm comin'! Hold your bloody horses!" Fang yelled before she swung her hotel door open to be greeted by Lightning. Her annoyed face expression quickly disappeared and was replaced with a smirk and an arched eyebrow. "What was with all the poundin' huh? You was about to knock my damn door down you know?" she asked as she leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms.

"If you would have gotten to the door faster…"Lightning's eyes slowly moved down the length of Fang's body just noticing that she was dripping wet and only wrapped in a white towel. Her mouth became dry and she quickly looked away with a deep blush before she quickly held up the paper bag in her hand. "I brought you food because you didn't come to dinner…"she mumbled and Fang chuckled as she reached up and took it from her.

"Well wasn't that sweet of you." She said as she turned around and walked back into her hotel leaving the door opened for Lightning. Lightning took in a deep breath before following after her. "I thought it'd be a bit easier on Vanille if I didn't show…so I didn't." she said with a shrug of her shoulders as she dug in the bag. She arched an eyebrow. "Why do you have so much food in here? I can put it away but damn Light. This is a bit much." She said as she continued to dig in the back of endless fast food.

"I didn't know what you'd like so I got every order on the dollar menu." She said and Fang stared at her for a moment.

"You could have called…"

"Why can't you be happy I got you anything at all?" she asked as her eyes narrowed and Fang chuckled once again.

"I am. I was starvin' here. And it looks like this will last me a couple of days." She said with a roll of her eyes before she sat the bag aside and looked up at Lightning with a small smirk. Lightning stared back with a slightly arched eyebrow before she looked away and shifted her weight to one foot.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Nothin'." Fang said with a shrug of her shoulders before she rose back to her feet. "I was just thinkin' of a way that I could repay you." She said as she walked around the bed and bent down towards her suitcase were she pulled out a pair of boy shorts and a wife-beater. Lightning watched her as Fang stood up straight and dropped her towel from around her. Lightning's face quickly began flushed and she looked away quickly.

"That's not necessary." She said before she cleared her throat and slowly allowed her blue eyes to wonder back to Fang who now had her back to her as she pulled her boy shorts up her legs. Lightning allowed her eyes to wonder to Fang's tan exposed back. She licked her dry lips before she looked away once again.

This time she kept her eyes away as she crossed her arms over her chest tightly. It was the only way she could keep them to herself. The sound of Fang jumping onto the bed got her attention and she watched as other girl sat back on the headboard and crossed her legs now fully dressed. "Come on." She said with a smirk and patted the bed next to her.

Lightning sighed before she walked around the bed before sitting down on it. She removed her shoes before throwing her legs up on the bed and sitting in the same position as Fang ignoring the fact that the other girl's eyes had been on her the entire time. She sighed as she crossed her legs. She placed her hands on her lap before looking over at Fang with an arched eyebrow. "What?" she asked again. Fang smirked once again and shook her head as she looked away.

"Nothing." She mumbled. They sat in silence for a moment before Lightning looked back over to Fang.

"I broke up with Cid," she said and Fang quickly looked to her with a look of surprise and arched an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" she asked and Lightning allowed a small smirk to come to her lips as she nodded her head. "Damn and here I didn't think you would really go through with it." She said with a small chuckle. "How does that make you feel huh? Good?" she chuckled some more as she playfully elbowed her and Lightning nodded her head as she continued to stare at her.

"Available." She said and Fang eyed her as she smirked and Lightning could see her eyes darken slightly. She bit her lip at the sight of it.

"Hm. So that means your up for grabs then?" she asked as she allowed her eyes to freely wonder over Lightning's body making the other girl shiver slightly before she slowly nodded her head.

"I guess so…"she said and Fang's eyes flickered up to meet her own. Lightning quickly looked away from her. "But I don't think I want to rush into anything just yet. A week could pass and you could be on your knees begging Vanille to take you back." She said as she played with the hem of her shirt. Fang watched her fingers with a small frown.

"Not goin' to happen." She mumbled.

"You don't know that." She whispered.

"Yes I do." Fang sighed and turned her head away from her. "You just want to keep me away from you. That's what this is about. First it's we can't cause Vanille and Cid well their out the picture now if you haven't noticed." She said with a roll of her eyes before she looked back to her. "And your more guarded then you was when it was considered being unfaithful." She said as her eyebrows knitted together.

"It still doesn't feel right to me okay. Vanille…"She trailed off and looked away from her again with clenched teeth. Fang watched her, waiting for her to go on. "Vanille…still loves you and…I don't know. I don't want to hurt her." She said and looked to Fang with a deep frown. Fang leaned her head back against the headboard as she continued to stare at Lightning.

"Will you stop thinking about everyone else and think about yourself for two seconds?" she asked and Lightning swallowed hard and clenched her teeth. Her eyebrows knitted together and she looked away from her. Fang sighed and rolled her eyes. It was silent for only a moment before Fang suddenly sat up. Lightning quickly looked to her worried the other girl was getting up from the bed.

Fang turned towards her suddenly and through one leg over her lap. Lightning pressed herself more into the headboard and bit her lip as she watched Fang straddled her. "What are you doing?" she asked before Fang cupped her face and titled it up towards her own. Lightning released a small gasp as Fang pressed her lips to hers roughly. Fang titled her head as her tongue wasted no time forcing itself into Lightning's mouth.

Lightning's hands quickly moved to Fang's bare thighs where she scrapped her nails along the skin gently. Fang released a throaty groan as Lightning kissed her harder arching up into her as she gave into her. It wasn't long until they was panting through their noses as their chests rose and fell quickly. Lightning's hands moved farther up and around to cup her butt as she uncrossed her legs. She forced Fang closer as she pushed her hips up.

Fang groaned and knowing what she wanted rocked her hips forward into Lightning's. Her back arched as she bit on Lightning's lower lip. She sucked it into her mouth as her body rolled against Lightning's slowly. Lightning released a small whimper as her eyes shut tightly. Her nails dug into Fang's ass that continued to rock towards her in a painfully slow rhythm.

Lightning's head hit back into the headboard as they continued to kiss. It was slow yet full of passion and hunger just like the steady rocking motions of their hips. They both panted through their noses, both unwilling to break the heated kiss. Fang's body remained arched into Lightning's keeping her pinned against the backboard. The slow grinding of their hips felt good but it wasn't nearly enough to push them over the edge. It was teasing, for the both of them.

Fang broke the kiss slowly and released a small breath as she pressed her forehead to Lightning's. "Fuck." She hissed before she inhaled through her teeth. Lightning lowered her head into her neck and began sloppy open mouth kisses. Fang titled her head back as she moved one hand to grip the headboard behind Lightning and the other to take a fist full of Lightning's hair. "Tell me stop." She growled as she lowered her head so her lips where near Lightning's ear. Her grip on the headboard tightened. Lightning's hands moved up and under Fang's beater where she dug her nails into the flesh of her back. Fang shuddered "Tell me you don't want this Light…Make me stop. Tell me you want to wait a bit longer."

"Shut up." She hissed and quickly raised her head again. She kissed Fang roughly as her hands moved down to her hips. She gripped them tightly as Fang forced her hips down harder as she began to move faster trying hard to get a bit more friction. It felt too good to stop but at the same time, they both needed more, so much more. "Shit…Fang-"

She was cut off as a banging on the door filled the room. Fang quickly still her movements and lowered her head on to Lightning's shoulder as they both panted. "Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?" she whispered and Lightning rested her head back on the headboard. "They'll go away." Fang mumbled before she titled her head and kissed her neck softly.

"Hey Fang! Fang I know you're in there! Open the door!" Hope small voice yelled through the door. Lighting closed her eyes with a small frown.

"He's not going anywhere." She mumbled and shifted her legs before she tried to push Fang off by the hips. "Get off me." She mumbled.

"Please don't Light." Fang groaned as she pulled her head up to look at her. "I know what I was sayin' before but…seriously… don't make us stop." She whispered and Lightning bit her lip as she looked away from her. Fang's eyes over clouded with lust and want. Fang leaned down into her and kissed the corner of her mouth. "I want you." She whispered as she titled her head to kiss her lips neck. Lightning closed her eyes as she leaned into the kiss a bit.

It would be so easy for them to fall back into what they was just doing-"Fang! Fang! Please open the door! This is really important! I need to talk to you!" He yelled as he continued to bang on the door. Lightning released a heavy sigh. Hope wasn't going anywhere any time so but the sounds of it

"Bloody hell Hope! Fuck off!" Fang yelled as looked over towards the door. It was silent for a moment and she released a small sigh before turning back towards Lightning. She frowned at seeing the look on Lightning's face. The look on her face let Fang that Lightning clearly wasn't in the mood anymore and it was going to take her twice has much effort to get her back into the mood. "Shit." She scuffed before she climbed off her with huff and slumped into the bed next to her.

"Fang!" Hope yelled again and Fang looked back towards the door. "Please open up…"he mumbled. She clenched her teeth before she looked to Lightning. Lightning nodded her head before she got up from the bed.

"I should disappear." She mumbled and looked towards the bathroom. Fang followed her eyes before she nodded her head and through her legs over the side of the bed. She groaned as she stood up and Lightning looked to her.

"Fuck I'm so wet." She chuckled like it was a joke and Lightning blushed before she quickly made her way into the bathroom. Fang sighed and shook her head as she tugged on her boy shorts a bit before walking towards the door. "Alright you little twerp." She sighed before she swung the door open. "What do you want?" she asked. She immediately arched an eyebrow and frowned at the hateful look he was giving her. He shoved her back in the shoulders roughly. She stumbled back into her hotel room and he followed in.

"How could you do this to Vanille!" he yelled as his fist balled up. His face was red with rage. Her eyebrows knitted together and her head titled.

"Hold up. Do you just shove me?" she asked.

"Vanille loves you! She really loves you! I don't think I've ever seen her so hurt before! How could you cause her so much pain! You're a monster!" He yelled and stumped his foot at her.

"Hey don't go on about shit you don't understand!" She yelled and stepped towards him. "You think it was easy for me! It ain't easy to tell someone that you've loved for yours that your slowly fallin' for someone else! You think I enjoyed havin' to look Vanille in her face and tell her that!" she yelled back at him.

"Why couldn't you pretend! Why couldn't you just pretend to love her!" He yelled as he looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "And on top of that you had to drag Lightning into this too? Nothing will ever be the same now! You're only thinking about your happiness! You're not thinking about Vanille and Lightning or the others! They'll all be hurt by this too!" He yelled.

"Fuck Hope why are you so fuckin' naïve!" she yelled and stepped towards him again. He stepped back a bit in fear but kept the glare in his eyes. "You can't just pretend to love someone! They'll get hurt regardless! This just shows how much of a child you are! The others already see it different! They already knew! You were the last one to find out and this is why! You don't understand! You don't understand anything!" she yelled.

"That's not true…"He whispered.

"Yes it is. You're the only one that came to my hotel shoutin' at me!" she said and shook her head.

"It's just not fair! Your ruining everything!" He yelled.

"What are you talkin' about?" She groaned and rubbed her temple.

"We all knew that Cid wasn't good enough for Lightning and that she needed someone better! But that person wasn't suppose to be you! You're suppose to be with Vanille!" He yelled and closed his eyes tightly as tears suddenly filled them.

"What the hell? This ain't written in some book Hope. Nothin' ever goes the way you think…"she said before she titled her head. Her eyebrows knitted together before she heard him sniffle and then rub his eyes quickly with the back of his arm. "Shit…Was you that big of a Fanille fan? I'm sorry kid but this is a Flight story. You're in the wrong department." She said and touched his shoulder.

"No!" he yelled and slapped her hand away from him before he looked up at her with a glare. "Your not suppose to be with Lightning! I-" He cut himself off and a blush crept to his cheeks. He looked away from her and balled up his fist as he clenched his teeth. Fang arched an eyebrow as she stared at the shorter boy. Then a light-bulb quickly came on in her head and her eyebrows arched.

"Holy Shit! You have a crush on Light!" she said and he quickly looked up at her. "I shoulda known. That's why you keep barkin' up my tree?" she asked with an arched eyebrow as she put her hands on her hips. "You was okay with Lightnin' being with Cid cause you knew she was going to leave him cause he wasn't good enough but now that I got an interest in your princess your all upset cause you know I am good enough." She said with a nod of her head.

His eyes narrowed. "Lightning's not even gay! She'll never date you!" he said. She through her head back and laughed before she turned and sat down on the bed. His eyes narrowed on her. "It's true! Vanille on the other hand really loves you and you should get back together with her because Lightning will never return your feelings!"

"Riiiight." She said with a nod of her head with a small smirk. "That's exactly why I almost made her come on this very bed not even five minutes ago." She chuckled and his eyes widened and a thumbing sound came from the bathroom. They both looked towards it quickly. It was silent before Fang looked back to Hope. "Bloody neighbor. He's been doin' that all night.' She said with a shake of her head.

"What did you just say?" He asked as he looked back to her.

"You should go home Hope." She said and rose back to her feet. She walked towards him. "If Lightnin' ain't gay that's just too bad for me then but even then she won't turn to you." She said and he balled up his fist as his glared at her once more. "Because your too young. Not even close to a man. She looks at you and sees a child to baby and nurture like the rest of us. And that's all you'll ever be to her. A child." She said with a shrug.

"Shut up!" He yelled and swung at her. She quickly stepped back and out the way of his fist. Her eyebrows almost touched her hair line as she stared down at him. "You don't know anything! Me and Lightning have a connection!" he yelled and her head titled as she continued to stare at him. "I'll just fight for her and make her realize her feelings!" he yelled.

"Hold up!" she said raised her hand to silence him. He clenched his teeth as he got silent. Her head titled. "Did you just swing at me?" she asked as her hand dropped back down towards her side. Her eyes narrowing into slits "what the hell has goin' into you boy?" she asked before she shoved him back with one hand. He went flying back into the hall of the hotel where he fell onto his butt. She walked closer to be in the door. "Maybe when you can keep on your feet after a small shove you try to aim for larger goals like Lightnin' but for now keep taken those baby steps. Night Hope." She said before she slammed her door shut.

It was silent for a moment before she heard him moving outside the room. "I'll never forgive you Fang! If you keep going after Light I'll never forgive you!" he yelled.

"There are plenty of fish in the sea Hope! Go home and pick another one cause this one is out of your league!" She yelled. She heard him release a frustrated growl before his feet running down the hall. She released a heavy sigh as she pressed her head against the door and closed her eyes for a moment. She heard the bathroom door push open after a few moments of silence and looked over to watch Lightning cross her arms with a deep frown. "What do you have to say to that?" she asked.

"You was a bit harsh don't you think?" she asked as she looked away from her. Her eyes softened and Fang rolled her eyes as she turned around to face her. She rested her back against the door and watched Lightning.

"How was I harsh? The boy came in swingin' at me like he done lost his mind. Tellin' me I should try to get back with Vanille cause you wasn't the least bit interested in me…if only he knew." She chuckled and looked away from her. "Besides everythin' I said was true and you know it. There was no nice way to say it." She said and shook her head. Lightning released a small sigh through her nose and the room was silent for a moment.

"Fang." Lightning said and Fang's eyes snapped to hers quickly. "We need to wait." She said and Fang's face dropped. Lightning frowned at seeing it before walking towards her. "A few weeks is all I'm asking. Not only do we need time to decide on what we really but the others need time to adjust to the change." She said with a small shake of her head. She stopped once she was in front of her.

"Whatever." She scuffed and looked away from her once again. "I still think this is an attempt to push me away." She mumbled.

"Maybe it is." Lightning said with a shrug of her shoulders as she allowed her eyes to go over Fang's facial features. Her eyebrows where knitted close together and her lips wear a deep frown. She reached her hand up and traced her lower lip with her thumb trying to get that frown to go away. "Or maybe it's the first of many test." She mumbled as Fang looked back to her. She watched Lightning who was watching her thumb trace her lower lip. "But can you just do me this one favor and just wait a bit?" she asked.

Fang bent her head a bit and took Lightning finger into her mouth. She ran her tongue alone it before she sucked on it gently. Lightning bit her lip as she watched. Her breathing already starting to come out shallow once again. Fang released her thumb slowly before giving it a small peck. "Sure." She said with a smirk. Lightning's eyes flicked up to meet her own.

"Thank you." She said and dropped her hand back to her side. Fang shrugged her shoulders. "I should get going then." She said and glanced pass her to the door. Fang nodded her head as she got off the door. She stepped aside and Lightning watched her closely. Fang put her hands on her hips as she stared back.

"I guess I'll see you later than." She said as her head titled and a smirk came to her lips. Lightning nodded her head before she walked towards the door. She pulled it open but paused once again. Fang's smirk grew before she chuckled. "What is it? You forget something?" she asked and titled her head to get a better view of Lightning's face.

Lightning turned towards her suddenly and Fang arched an eyebrow. Lightning's eyes narrowed on her before she scuffed and shook her head. "Never mind. I can't believe I was even going to ask." She mumbled and pulled the door open farther as she truly prepared to leave this time.

"Ask for what? A goodbye kiss?" she asked and Lightning once again stopped in her tracks. She looked to Fang again with the same glare but this time it was companied with a blush. Fang chuckled again before she stepped over to her. She pulled her back in by the waist and closed the door before she pressed her lips to Lightning's gently. Lightning immediately opened her mouth as she titled her head while wrapping her arms around Fang's neck.

Fang pushed her back against the door and pressed her body against her as she moaned as she kissed her harder and Lightning fisted her hair. She bit down on Fang's lower lip making the older woman groan as she began to breath a bit harder. It amazed her how one kiss from Fang made her loose her breath so quickly.

Lightning used her grip on Fang's hair to pull her out of the kiss. "I have to go." She said as she pulled her eyes away from Fang's slightly parted, swollen and red lips to look into her darkened emerald eyes. "I have to go. Remember we have to take this slow." She whispered before she unwrapped her arms from Fang and pushed her back a bit.

"You're such a tease Farron." Fang said with a roll of her eyes as she back away from her.

"Am not." Lightning mumbled with a frown and she eyed Fang. She allowed a small smirk to come to her lips. "Masturbate. That's something you seem to be really good at." She said and Fang snorted.

"I will." She said as Lightning pulled the door open.

"Good." She said and stepped out into the hall. "I'll do the same." She finished. Fang looked to her quickly and Lightning smirked before she closed the door behind her fully. Her smirk grew as she continued to walk down the hall of the hotel. Fang allowed a small smirk to come to her own lips once the shock wore off. She chuckled as she looked away from the door.

"Tease." She mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 **

"Okay! Okay! How about that one!" Yuj quickly pointed out a girl as she walked pass the table that he and Vanille was sitting at. They were once again at the beach sitting at one of the tables outside of Lebreau's bar. Vanille frowned slightly as she watched the girl walk pass before she looked back down at her lap and shook her head. Yuj frowned at her expression before he grinned and waved the chick off. "Your right! She wasn't that hot." He said with a shake of his head.

It had been almost exactly two weeks since the last time Vanille had even seen Fang. To say that she missed her was an understatement but Yuj often kept her busy. He was always taking her out somewhere like to the mall or out to eat and _always_ to the beach. He tried to help her find a new girlfriend for the most part. The more time she spent with him the less she thought of Fang. She had even begun to wait for his call to hang out.

"Come on! Come on! I know there is a hot chick around here good enough for you Vanille!" He said as his eyes scanned the busy area. "We just got to find her." He said as a grin came to his lips and he rubbed his hands together. "You'll have a few drinks together, giggle like little girls here and there, bang each other senseless which is really hot by the way and then live happily ever after!" He said as he rubbed his hands together again at his perfect idea.

"You know Yuj I do like men." She said and he looked to her quickly. She released a small giggle at his expression. He always seemed to make her laugh even when he wasn't trying to. "Actually Fang is the only girl I ever dated." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders. He nodded his head as a look of understanding over took his face.

"That's why you're not interested in these girls!" he said before a grin came to his lips. She allowed a small smile come to her lips before he began to look around. "That's cool too then! We can look for a boy and a girl for you. Which ever one you want." He said as his eyes scanned the beach once again. She bit her lip as she stared at him for a moment.

"I told you already Yuj I don't want to meet anyone new right now." She said with a playful roll of her eyes. He looked back to her with a slightly arched eyebrow. She released a heavy sigh and looked back down at her lap. "I'm really okay with being single right now…I don't want to rush into anything…not after Fang…"She said with a small shrug of her shoulders as she looked back up at him. She shrugged her shoulders with a small smile.

"But you're such a loving girl! We got to find someone for you to give all that love too!" He said with a grin. She giggled once again and he smiled softly at her face expression. It had been a while since he truly seen her smile. She had been getting better it seemed though as time went on. It was like they said, time healed all wounds.

"Well I guess I'll just have to give all my love to my friends right now." She said with a nod of her head once her laughter died down. "And that includes you." She said. He looked a bit taken back before he looked away with a shy smile. She looked up towards the sky and watched as the sun continued to go down. "I should get home before it gets too dark. Serah has been really getting worried about me when I'm not home before dark. She's like my mother now or something." She said with a playful roll of her eyes and they both stood up from the table

"Well pretty girls like you could really get hurt out here you know! All kinds of guys would want to take advantage of you." He said as he threw down a tip before they began to walk away. She quickly linked her arm with his and he looked down at her with a small smirk. She rested her head on his shoulder with a smile.

"Then I guess I'm really lucky to have a guy like you walking me home!" she said and he nodded his head.

"You sure are!" He said as he pushed out his chest to make himself seem a bit bigger. She released a small giggled once again at his weird stance and the two continued to walk down the sidewalk. "I'd never let anyone hurt you Vanille." He mumbled, his voice taking on a much serious note as he looked down at her. She bit her lip and held onto his arm tighter before she nodded her head.

"I know you wouldn't Yuj." She whispered. She looked up at him with a smile. "I'm just a bit upset that I'm just now realizing how good of a friend you are." She said as her smile grew. He returned it.

"Yeah that happens a lot. Like girls don't know how hot I am until they walk away." He said and ran his fingers though his long blue hair. He released a heavy sigh. "Then they try crawling back… But I'm like no! You lost your chance!" he said with a shake of his head. She giggled at him and he smiled as he looked down at her from the corner of his eye.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"No." He said as his shoulders slumped down a bit. "Truth is, I can't get a girlfriend to save my life." He said and rolled his eyes. She shook her head.

"Well that's their lost. They probably just don't want to date a man that looks better then them." She said and his shoulders came back up and he once again ran his fingers though his hair.

"That is so true." He said and she smiled before she reached up and pinched his cheek.

"Well as we look for someone new for me we can also look for a girl who would be perfect for you." She said and he nodded his head.

"Don't see how it could hurt." He said with a small shrug and she nodded her head before holding his arm tighter and rested her head against it.

_**The Next Morning…**_

Serah released a small sigh as she walked down the hall. She stopped in front of her sister's slightly creaked door. She gave it a small knock before pushing it open. Lightning sat on the bed with her gun blade in hand polishing it. She glanced up at her younger sister and watched as she stepped more into the room and closed the door with a smile.

"Morning Serah." She said and turned her attention back towards her gun blade.

"Morning." She sighed in return before she jumped up on her sister's bed. Lightning glanced over her shoulder at her and Serah smiled. Silence filled the room as neither sisters spoke. Serah continued to stare at Lightning with a small smile while Lightning kept her attention on her gun blade.

"Was there something you wanted?" she mumbled after a while.

"Not really." Serah sighed as she rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. Lightning nodded her head and the silence returned. Serah looked back to Lightning. "You've been going to see Fang a lot over the past two weeks. You two sleeping together already?" she asked and Lightning's eyes snapped up at the question before she quickly looked over her shoulder at Serah.

"No! I'm not a whore Serah." She said as her eyes narrowed and Serah quickly sat up.

"I never said you were! I was just asking…Snow said he caught you two in the kitchen once and you was all over each other and that was before everyone found out you two was sexually hounding after each other! I just thought seeing how your both single now you'd be going at it like bunnies." She said with a small shrug in the end.

"No…We haven't…"Lightning mumbled and looked away with a small blush. "I want to take it slow and she agreed…"She mumbled and turned her attention back towards her gun blade. "I just feel so bad about Vanille…"She mumbled and her eyes softened a bit. Serah nodded her head.

"I would too. I mean she was so in love with Fang and then you came and just took her away from her." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"That's not what I did!" She yelled back at her. "Why are you even talking to me about this? If it's to make me feel even worst about my feelings for Fang then you can stop because its not getting any worst then this." She said and Serah shook her head with a small frown on her lips.

"That's not the reason. I don't want you to feel bad about how you feel towards Fang. I just want to know if your feelings for each other are real of if its just lust. Did you ever think about that? I mean they were so sudden. What if Fang broke up with Vanille over something that just turned out to be physical attraction?" she asked with an arched eyebrow. Lightning turned back away from her, looked down at her blade, and stared down at her reflection in it.

"It's cross my mind…"she mumbled and Serah nodded her head. "That's another reason why I wanted to wait. For the past two weeks all we've done is hung out, talked and nothing physical happened at all. I like spending my time with her alone. Just the two of us. She has a way with…I can't explain it." She said and looked over her shoulder at Serah who nodded with a small smile. "It may have started out that way but its different now…really different." She said.

"Glad to hear it." Serah sighed as she got up to her feet and Lightning nodded her head as she watched her. "Are you going to go see her today?" she asked and Lightning nodded her head once again. "Tell her I said hi." She said with a smile before she turned and walked towards the door. Lightning sighed as she watched her go before turning her attention back towards her gun blade.

_**Later that Day…**_

Fang sighed as she cut the water off and stepped out of the shower. She quickly dried herself off before wrapping the towel around herself. She took another and began to dry her hair as she stepped out of the bathroom. She slipped on her nightclothes, which consist of baby blue boy shorts and a white beater before lying back on the bed. She stared at up at ceiling and frowned slightly.

She closed her eyes and ran her fingers though her still wet hair. "I wanna go home." She groaned as her eyebrows knitted together. She opened her eyes once again and looked to the door at the sound the key sliding though it before it unlocked and opened. She quickly sat up and a smirk came to her lips as Lightning stepped into the room. "Hey." She said as her smirk grew and she eyed the other girl. Lightning only nodded her head towards her.

"Serah says hi." She said as she stepped more into the room and sat down on the bed next to her. Fang nodded her head as she laid back on the bed. "Thinking about coming home anytime soon?" she asked as she looked down at her lap with a small frown. Fang watched her intensely before she looked back to the ceiling.

"I have actually. My hotel bill is really startin' to get a little bit out of hand." She chuckled and Lightning nodded her head. "But every time I pack my things I just think of how bad I hurt Vanille and I chicken out." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders. Lightning nodded her head once again. "How is she by the way?" she asked.

"Good." Lightning said and looked down at her. They stared at each other in a comfortable silence before Lightning looked away. Her eyes darting across the room and to the large window. "She's been spending a lot of time with Yuj. I think he kind of likes her." she said and Fang nodded her head as she continued to watch her. "Does that make you feel some kind of way?" she asked.

"Not really." She mumbled. Lightning looked back to her.

"What do you mean 'not really'?" She said and Fang slowly sat up as she shrugged her shoulders. "I mean they could possibly start dating. She's your ex. You have to feel something…right?" she asked as her eyebrows knitted together. Fang arched an eyebrow at her. Why was she suddenly starting to panic?

"Well if they hook up good for her. He's a good guy I couldn't wish for her to be with someone better." She said as a small smirk tugged at her lips. "Did you think I was goin' to realize that I still loved her now that she's gettin' close with someone else and then run off to be with her again?" she asked. Lightning frowned and her eyebrows knitted together again as she looked away from her.

"No."

Fang chuckled and shook her head at her. "Lig-Claire." She said and Lightning quickly looked to her at the use of her real name. A small shiver ran down her spine at the serious look in Fang's eyes. "Like I said before…That's not goin' to happen." She said with a shake of her head. Lightning only stared at her for a moment before she looked away and her eyes lowered to the ground.

"I like it when you call me Claire." She mumbled and Fang smirked.

"I like it too." She said with a small chuckle. Lightning looked up at her and her eyes fell to her lips. She leaned over and pressed her lips to Fang's lightly who returned the kiss by opening her mouth for her. Lightning took in a shape breath through her nose as her tongue met Fang's who scooted a bit closer to her.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Lightning pulled away quickly. Fang sighed with a roll of her eyes. "You should get it." Lightning sighed as she looked down at her lap. Fang shook her head with a small frown before she got up and went to the door. Lightning watched as she looked though the peek whole.

"Who the hell does everyone know my damn room number." She mumbled as she unlocked the door and swung it open. "What's up Yuj? We were just talkin' about you." She said with a small smirk as she stepped side to allow the younger boy in. He stepped inside and smiled to Lightning who only nodded her head before he looked back to Fang. "How did you know where to find me?" she asked as she swung her door closed and crossed her arms.

"Snow." He said with a nod of his head. She rolled her eyes.

"Should have known. I wonder who possibly told Snow?" she asked and looked over to Lightning who looked away with a look on her face that clearly said she was guilty. Fang chuckled and shook her head before she turned her attention back on to Yuj who was also looking at Lightning. "What can I do you for Yuj?" she asked and he looked back to her quickly before swallowing hard.

"I like Vanille." He said and she arched both eyebrows with a small smirk.

"Do you now? I would have never guessed." She said and glanced to Lightning again who rolled her eyes this time. He glanced to Lightning as well. "Why are you tellin' me this?" she asked and he pulled his eyes off Lightning again to look back at Fang. He swallowed hard again and balled up his fist slightly. She frowned at the look on his face. "Wait. Your not about to start swingin' at me like Hope are you cause I'll drop you right now." She said and narrowed her eyes a bit.

"No!" He said with a shake of his head. "I just wanted to come here and let you know that I'm going to try and get Vanille to date me." He said with a nod of his head. She slowly nodded her head as well wondering why everyone thought that this was information she needed to know. "And-And I don't want you to be mad at me…I still want us to be friends and I know you probably still have feelings for Van-"

"Okay stop right there." She said as she held up her hand to silence him. "I'll tell you the same thing that I told Light here." She said and pointed over at her. Lightning frowned slightly. She didn't want to be dragged into any conversation that involved Fang and Vanille. "I no longer have romantic feelings for Vanille. I don't think I have for a while now. I care about her dearly as a friend though. The only person that I have romantic feelings for now is Lightnin'." She said.

Yuj nodded his head as he looked over to Lightning for the third time. Lightning blushed slightly before she looked away with a small frown. He smiled softly at her before he looked back to Fang and grinned. "Okay." He said and nodded his head. She smirked and nodded her head.

"Okay?" she chuckled.

"Okay." He said and nodded his head, his grin growing if possible. "Man that feels like a weight off my shoulders." He said with a sigh as he shook his head. She chuckled and shook her head as well before she patted his shoulders.

"You have my blessin' Yuj. I want Vanille to be happy and I think you can do that for her.," she said and he smiled as he nodded his head.

"Thanks Fang. I'll definitely make her happy." He said and she nodded. He walked towards the door. "See ya Light." He said as he waved back at her with a grin before he waved to Fang and disappeared out the door. Fang sighed and shook her head before she looked back to Lightning.

"Good kid huh?" she chuckled as she moved back to the bed. Lightning nodded and watched as Fang flopped down on the bed next to her. Fang sighed as she laid down before she looked over to Lightning and patted the pillow beside her. Lightning removed her boots before lying back on the bed next to her. They sat in silence for a few moments before Lightning looked over to Fang once again.

"So when are you coming back to the house?" she asked. Fang chuckled.

"Didn't you just ask me that?" she asked as she turned on her side towards her and Lightning's eyebrows knitted together as she looked away from her. Fang chuckled as she watched her.

"No." She sighed before she felt Fang run her fingers down the side of her neck. She closed her eyes and allowed Fang to unzip her turtleneck a bit so she could run her fingers along her collarbone. "It's just the others are starting to miss you…Like Snow needs someone to watch Football with and Serah keeps asking when your coming back." She said and heard Fang chuckle lightly in her ear.

"I think you're the one that misses me." She said.

"I didn't say that." She said.

"I didn't say you did." She shot back with a small chuckle. Lightning quickly looked back to her with a glare and Fang continued to run her fingers along her neck. "Your stubbornness is one of your best qualities you know." She said before she grunted as Lightning hit her in her stomach. "It's cute." She went on with a small laugh only to have Lightning hit her in the stomach again. She chuckled. "You can hit me as much as you like, my stomach's as hard as rock sweetheart." She said as her fingers traced Lightning's jaw line next.

Lightning pushed her back on her back by her shoulder before quickly sitting up and straddling her. Fang chuckled as Lightning held her wrist down. "You ability to never shut up is one of your best qualities." She mocked as she glared down at her. Fang only chuckled again as she stared up at her.

"Like you could ever really top me." She snorted and leaned up slightly as Lightning's eyes narrowed down into slits.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked.

"You bet your tight ass it is. Just tell me you miss me and I'll pack my things up tonight and be home in the mornin'." She said and sat up a bit. Lightning stared down at her for a moment before she bent down slightly and pressed her lips to Fang's for the second time in the pass hour. Fang returned it before tugging her lower lip into her mouth and sucking on it gentle. Lightning released a small moan as she released Fang's wrist and slip her hands up to lace her fingers with Fang's. They pulled away moments later breathless. "Say it." Fang said her voice a bit huskier.

Lightning ignored her as she kissed down her jaw and to her neck. She nipped at the skin and Fang inhaled sharply as her back arched a bit. She gave Lightning's hands a small squeeze as Lightning licked over the area she bit before sucking on it gently. She felt Fang's neck vibrate as a small moan worked its way up her throat. She gave her neck once more small kiss before pulling away and looking up at Fang again.

Fang opened her eyes that she had closed to look up at Lightning. She licked her lips slowly and watched as Lightning's eyes traveled over every inch of her face and neck. "You're beautiful Fang." She said. Her sudden statement caused Fang's eyes to widen in shock and a small almost unnoticeable blush to creep to her cheeks. She quickly turned her head away in hopes of hiding it from Lightning. "And I want you. All of you." She said.

"You can have me." She said with a small chuckle before she looked up at Lightning. "Cause I want you too."

"I didn't…"She trailed off with a small sigh as she released Fang's hands and sat up completely. "I didn't want to have you physically if your heart still belonged to Vanille." She said finally and her blue eyes shot down to Fang's chest were she knew Fang's heart laid. Fang frowned slightly as she watched Lightning eye her chest, her _heart,_ as if it was telling her something important. "But after that, your conversation with Yuj…It made me realize something…I the one that has your heart don't I Fang?" she asked and looked up to meet the emerald eyes that had been watching her tensely as she talked.

"What do you think Sunshine?" she asked. Lightning allowed a small smile to come to her lips and it caused Fang's heart to beat a bit faster. Lightning then nodded her head and tossed her leg over Fang to get off her. Fang quickly sat up as she watched her sit on the side of the bed and put on her boots. "Wait a second. Where you goin?" she asked as she sat up even more.

"I have to go. Serah made dinner." She said and Fang's chin dropped slightly as she watched Lightning get up from the bed.

"You're really leavin' me? Come on Light!" she said as she scooted to sit on the end of the bed. Lightning opened the door and turned around to face her.

"I miss you Fang and I want you to come home." She said as another small smile came to her lips. Fang's eyebrows went up slightly before she slowly nodded her head. Lightning returned it. "See you tomorrow morning." She said and Fang slowly nodded again before she watched Lightning walk out of the room and close the door silently behind her. Fang smirked slightly as she flopped back on her bed.

"Looks like I'm comin' home."

**Sorry for the long wait. And again thanks for reading and all of the reviews. It means a lot to me. I hope you guys liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay an update! Happy Easter Everyone! :)**

**Chapter 9**

Vanille sighed as she though her feet over the side of the bed. She yawned and wiped the sleep from her eyes before looking over her shoulder and at the empty space next to her. She smiled softly before standing up and walking out the door. She stretched as she walked down the hall before turning into the kitchen.

Lightning stood at the sink doing last nights dishes. "Morning Light." She said as she walked over towards the coffee machine though her eyes never left Lightning. Lightning's entire body tensed at the sound of her voice and she frowned slightly. They hadn't talked much since the whole thing with Fang but it was written all over Lightning's face that she felt guilty for the entire thing.

"Good morning Vanille." Lightning offered back a small glance. Vanille nodded her head as she tended to the coffee machine. Silence filled the room as neither girls spoke. Vanille looked over towards her after a few moments and watched as Lightning's jaw clenched causing her temple to pulse slightly. Her blue eyes narrowed and a frown on her lips as she washed the dishes with a bit more haste then before.

Vanille turned back to her coffee. She opened the cabinet above her and pulled out her favorite mug. "Must be some stubborn dishes huh Light?" she asked and Lightning blinked a few times before looking over at her with a bit of confusion. Vanille looked to her with a small frown. "If the dishes were alive they'd die from the intense glare your sending there way." She said with a small giggle. Lightning's face softened before she smiled and turned back to the dishes.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Vanille shook her head with another small smile before she began to pour herself a glass. "I'm _so sorry_ Vanille." She whispered and Vanille paused all of her movements as she immediately frowned. Lightning was no longer talking about the dishes. She was talking about Fang. Vanille slowly sat the coffee pot down as she looked up at Lightning again. Lightning was staring at her with a deep frown. "I never met-"

"You don't need to apologize Lightning." Vanille cut her off quickly with a shake of her head as she turned more towards her. "I don't blame you for me and Fang breaking up." She said with a shake of her head. Lightning looked away from her and her jaw clenched once more. Vanille titled her head slightly, trying to get a better view of Lightning's face. She sighed heavily and turned to rest her lower back against the counter, coffee forgotten. "Fang never loved me to begin with, in that way anyways." She said with a small shrug.

Lightning frowned and her eyebrows knitted together as she looked up at her. "What do you mean?" she asked and Vanille shrugged again with a deep frown as she lowered her eyes towards the ground.

"I just think we clung to each other because we were all we had left of the life we had before…the family we had before." She said and looked up at Lightning once again. "So I think we just pretended to be in love because we needed something to hold onto that we knew but then we met you guys and you're like our family now." She said and smiled at the end. Lightning nodded her head. "She's never looked at me the way she looks at you Lightning." She whispered and Lightning lowered her eyes a bit. "Yeah Fang loves me but…She's _in _love with you," she said.

The room was silent once again before Lightning looked up at her. "Thank you Vanille." She said and Vanille smiled as she nodded her head before spinning back around and making her cup of coffee. Lightning watched her and allowed her face to soften slightly as a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Now that I think about it, you two would totally make a cute couple. I mean with your need to always hurt people and lifting weights like you're a bunch of men," she said with a roll of her eyes and Lightning released a small chuckle as she turned back towards her dishes. "It would actually be totally hot to see you two get all steamy with each other." She said as she appeared in thought and Lightning quickly looked over at her. "I wonder who would dominate who…,"She said and Lightning blushed slightly before she opened her mouth to say something only to be cut off by the sound of the front door opening. Vanille looked to the kitchen door as well. "Did Serah go out this morning?" she asked and looked to Lightning with an arched eyebrow.

"No." Lightning said with a shake of her head before she looked to Vanille. "Fang's home." She said as she eyed her face trying to catch some kind of reaction. Vanille only stared at her before a small smile tugged at her lips.

"I guess we should go welcome her home then huh?" she asked and walked towards the door with her mug. "I feel kind of bad that she had to leave like that." She mumbled as she turned the corner. Lightning took in a deep breath before following her into the living room. She stopped next to her and they both watched as Fang tossed her last bag from the hall into the apartment. She looked up at feeling their presents. She closed the door slowly behind her.

"Hey" She said as her eyes flickered between the two girls. Lightning gave her a small nod as Vanille waved with a weak smile. Lightning cleared her throat and mumbled something about the dishes before disappearing back down the hall again. They watched her go before looking back to each other. "Hey Vanille." She said and shifted lightly. "How you doin'?" she asked.

"Good!" Vanille said with a nod and a bright smile. "Yuj has been taking good care ofme." She said as she sat her mug down on the coffee table and sat down on the sofa. Fang sat down next to her with a light chuckle.

"He really likes you. He came to see me the other day. You like him too?" she asked and watched as Vanille's cheeks turn a light pink as she looked down at her lap. She shrugged her shoulders. "He's a sweet boy. I gave him my blessin' so don't be surprised if he asks ya out soon." She said with another light chuckle. Vanille gasped and looked to her quickly.

"Really? You think he will?" She asked.

"Yup." She said with a nod. Vanille bit her lip and looked away from her. They sat in silence for a few moments. "This should probably be weird…us talkin' like this." She said as she leaned back on the sofa. Vanille shook her head as she leaned back on the sofa as well.

"I don't think so. Rather feels normal. We've always been better friends then we were lovers." She said and looked over at her. Fang nodded her head.

"You and Yuj would look cute together." She said with a small wink. Vanille blushed again and looked away.

"Funny. I said the same thing to Lightning about you guys." She mumbled back. Fang arched an eyebrow before she looked away and scratched at her chin.

"Think so?"

"Yup! Yup!" She said and looked to her with a bright smile before she giggled. "And she had the same look on her face plus a blush!" She giggled and Fang chuckled lightly.

"I imagine she did." She said before she smiled over at her. "Thanks Vanille." She said. Vanille nodded her head as her smile increased a bit more before she looked over to her bags.

"So need any help moving your stuff into Light's room?" She asked. Fang arched an eyebrow and looked over to her.

"Light's room? I'm movin' back into _my_ room. Your goin to go live with Yuj." She said as she stood up and moved towards her bags. Vanille immediately pouted.

"No way! We're not even dating yet! I'm keeping the room! You're probably going to spend all your time in Lightning's room anyways!" she said as she rushed over and picked up one of Fang's bags before quickly dropping it back to the floor. "What did you pack? The kitchen sink? Man that's heavy." She said as she looked down at the large bag.

"Well the next time we plan to go to the gym how about you come with us." She said as she handed her a small bag before picking up the one at her feet with easy. She shook her head. "Your suppose to be from Gran Pulse Vanille…It's embarrassin' that you can't pick up this bag." She said and began to walk down the hall.

"Hey!" Vanille shouted as she followed after her and kicked her in the butt. "I'm not apart of the all mighty Yun Clan remember." She said and Fang chuckled lightly before she came to a dead stop causing Vanille to run into her back. "Why did you stop?" She asked. Fang turned back around and looked towards the kitchen.

"Wait here." She said and dropped her bags before quickly entering the kitchen. Lightning glanced over her shoulder as she entered the room. "We…kinda didn't talk about where I'd be stayin' when I got back." She said. Lightning frowned and her eyebrows knitted together as she pulled her hands out the water.

"Well I just thought…"She started as she turned around to face her. She dried her hands on her pants. "I just thought you'd be staying withme." She said and looked away. Fang slowly nodded her head as she tried to conceal the small smirk that wanted to come to her lips.

"Cool." She said with a nod. Lightning looked up at her and a small smile came to her lips. "Wanna help me unpack? I don't know where to put any of my stuff." She said. Lightning nodded her head and followed her out the kitchen. They both stopped to watch as Vanille dragged the heavy bag into Lightning's room. They glanced to each other before following her in.

Vanille sighed as she whipped at her forehead. "Bags are heavy." She said as she looked over at the two. "Why'd you leave me to do all the work?" she asked as she glared at Fang. Fang chuckled lightly and made her way farther into the room.

"No one told you to do it alone knucklehead." She said and plucked her in the forehead as she walked pass her. "I think I specifically told you to wait in the hall." She said as she looked around the room. She placed her hands on her hips. "This will do. Needs some color though." She said as she turned to Lightning with a small wink.

Lightning rolled her eyes and shook her head. Vanille looked back and forth between the two before looking at her watch. "Oh! I totally forgot I was suppose to meet Yuj like ten minutes ago!" She said before she quickly rushed for the door. Lightning quickly stepped out the way and watched as she rushed out the door and down the hall.

"Silly girl." Fang said with a small chuckle and a shake of her head as she watched Lightning close the door softly before turning around to face her. "So where should I put my things?" she asked as she watched Lightning move to one of her bags and open it.

"I'll open up a dresser for you. What side of the bed do you like to sleep on?" she asked as she looked through some of Fang's things.

"Either but I tend to favor the left." She said with a small shrug as she continued to watch her. Lightning only nodded her head as looked over one of Fang's shirt. If that's what it could be called. There was barely anything there. Fang smirked as Lightning arched an eyebrow before she looked up at her.

"Please tell me this is some kind of Pulse bra or something." She said and Fang chuckled lightly as she walked towards her.

"You wish. I wear that out in about so everyone can see my goodies. What's the point of having them if I can't show them right?" she chuckled as Lightning's eyes narrowed into a cold glare and she rose to her feet. "Why are you lookin at me like that? It's a good shirt." She said as she reached for it and Lightning quickly held it out her reach.

"I'm burning it." She as she stepped back from her.

"Like hell you are Sunshine." Fang chuckled as she reached it again only to have Lightning quickly step back while once again holding it out of her reach. Fang cocked an eyebrow as she looked away from her shirt to meet Lightning's eyes. "You don't want to play this game with me. You won't be to happy with the outcome I promise you." She said.

"Sure I do." Lightning said as she stepped back again and her lip curved up in a small smirk. "And I'm pretty sure you're the one that won't like the outcome." She said before she titled her head and arched her own eyebrow. "I promise you." She said. Fang laughed softly as she moved towards her slowly.

"I don't think so…"She said with a shake of her head. "Because I know your weakness…,"She said as her green eyes narrowed slightly. Lightning's own eyes narrowed as she continued to step back from her.

"Is that right? And what weakness is that?" she asked. As far as she was concern, she didn't have one. Fang chuckled lightly before she lunched forward. Lightning quickly moved back only to slam her back into the door. Fang's hands were on her an instant, running along her sides and stomach. Lightning released a gasp as she quickly tried to push her away. Her face turning beet red.

"Fang stop!" she hissed before she closed her eyes tightly. Her entire body squirming to try and get away from Fang's hands. "S-seriously Fang! I'm going to kick your ass!" Her threat ended in a fit of giggles and she quickly turned her face away as it turned a darker shade of red. The shirt she was holding dropped to the floor. She quickly reached up to cup the back of Fang's neck. She pulled her forward and pressed her lips against Fang's.

Fang still her hands on Lightning's waist as she titled her head and parted her lips allowing Lightning's tongue access. She released a low groan as their tongues met. Lightning's nails scratched slightly at Fang's scalp as they kissed slowly. Her other hand moved to the small of Fang's back where she pulled her forward to press against her fully.

Fang trailed her hands farther down Lightning's side to her thighs before moving them back to cup Lightning's ass tightly. She pulled her up and Lightning quickly wrapped her legs around Fang's waist and allowed Fang to carry her to the bed. Fang sat down on it and allowed Lightning to straddle her lap. Lightning pulled away first with a sharp intake of air. Fang smirked up at her. "That's cheatin'." She chuckled lowly and Lightning offered a small shrug as she continued to run her fingers through her hair.

"Alls fair in love and war." She said as her eyes dropped back down to Fang's lips. Fang chuckled lightly once more, as her fingers played with the hem of Lightning's shirt. Lightning fisted her hair again and pulled her back in for a slow yet passionate kiss. Fang returned it as she ran her fingers up Lightning's shirt to touch the creamy white skin underneath. She pushed her hands up farther and cupped both of Lightning's breasts causing Lightning's breath to hitch slightly as her grip on her hair tightened as well as the grip she had on her shoulder with the other. She pulled back from the kiss abruptly. "Lay down." She whispered breathless.

Fang quickly did as she was told and laid down back on the bed. Her emerald eyes never leaving Lightning's sea blue ones. Lightning licked her red and swollen lips before she reached down and gripped the hem of her own shirt. She pulled it over her head quickly and watched as Fang looked over every inch of her upper body. She bit her lip as she reached up and gripped the clip of her bra. She watched as Fang's eyes snapped up to meet hers quickly before quickly dropping back down to her chest as she unclipped her bra and pulled it off her shoulders.

It dropped to the floor and she watched as Fang stared up at her open chest for what seemed like forever before speaking. "God you're so fuckin' beautiful." Her voice came out as a low growl as she leaned up quickly to cup Lightning by the back of her neck. She pulled her down forcing Lightning to support herself on her hands on either side of her on the bed. Lightning's eyes fluttered shut and she released a breath as Fang began to leave small kisses above her left breast and trailing them over to the right before going back over. She moved her other hand to grip Lightning's hip tightly. She gave it a small tug. "Inch up." She mumbled.

Lightning tried to control her breathing that began to get heavier as she moved up Fang's thighs to straddle her hips instead. She gasped as Fang quickly took her right nipple into her mouth. Her hips gave an involuntary thrust against her. she clinched her teeth to stop any sounds from working its way up her throat as Fang cupped her left breast and began to stroke the harden nipple with her thumb before taking it in between her thumb and pointer finger.

She gripped the sheets in her fists. She released her first moan as Fang's tongue circled her stiff nipple before she began to suck on it lightly. She felt her hips rock lightly down against Fang. The throbbing in between her legs becoming slightly uncomfortable. Fang released her nipple and gave it a quick peck before she looked up at Lightning taken note at how red her cheeks had become and how uneven her breathing was. She allowed a small smirk come to her lips.

"Enjoyin' yourself there Light?" she asked and watched as Lightning opened her closed eyes to look down at her. Her once light blue eyes now a sea of darkness. Lightning frowned at her.

"Shut up." She mumbled and Fang chuckled before she kissed her in the middle of her chest before moving down to her left nipple. She dragged the tip of her tongue along it slowly causing Lightning to shudder above her. She swirled her tongue around it and heard Lightning release a small gasp. She blew lightly on the damp skin and watched as Lightning arched into her. She gave it one more small lick before taking the stiff nipple into her mouth.

Lightning released a small moan and put her head back as she closed her eyes again. She released the sheets to grip Fang's hair tightly. Fang ran her hands up her bare back before moving them down to her hips. She gripped them tightly before flipping them over. She gave Lightning's nipple a small nip with her teeth causing the other girl to moan before pulling back. She kissed her way in between her breasts before leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach and to her belly button.

Lightning watched as Fang undid her jean shorts before raising her hips to help her pull them off. She moved back up body quickly and pressed her lips to Lightning's in a rough kiss. She ran one hand down her body until it was in between her legs. Lightning pulled back from the kiss with a gasp as Fang cupped her center. "Fuck your really wet Light." She whispered as she moved down to her neck. She began to leave open mouth kisses before she began to suck on it lightly and nip the skin with her teeth.

Lightning groaned as she held onto Fang tightly. Her hips bucked softly into Fang's hand that was rubbing and cupping her softly. "Fang." She grunted softly. Knowing what she wanted Fang pulled back slightly. She looked down at her and Lightning stared back up at her. Lightning moved her hands from where they were fisting the sheets above her head. She gripped onto Fang's black tank top and tugged it up. Fang raised her arms and allowed her to pull it off.

She tossed it behind her as she bent back down quickly and attacked Lightning's lips with her own, quick to slip her tongue into her mouth as her hand returned in between Lightning's legs. Lightning's raked her nails down Fang's back before moving them around front were she cupped Fang's breast gentle one time before continuing down. She stopped at the top of Fang's pants. She pulled away for their kisses to look down at what she was doing.

"Take these off too." She whispered as she undid the button and pulled down the zipper before trying to tug them down. Fang sat up a bit more as her own hand reached down and began to help Lightning tug down her tight jeans. "Damn it Fang can they get any tighter?" she asked with narrowed eyes at the fact that with their joint efforts they only got her pants down past her hips. Fang gave her a throaty chuckle before standing up off the bed and tugging her pants down.

"I have a tighter pair then these actually." She said as she stepped out of them and kicked them to the side before climbing back over top of Lightning who snorted slightly and gripped her hips pulling them down towards her as she leaned up to kiss her. Their teeth clashed from the forcefulness of this kiss as Fang gripped a fist full of pink hair. She shifted to push Lighting's legs apart and settled her own in between them. She immediately rocked her hips down to meet Lightning's forcing a groan from the other girl.

Lightning nipped at Fang's lower lip as they continued to rock slowly against each other. Fang pulled away and kissed down her jaw line and to her neck. She left open mouth kisses along it as one of her hands slipped down in between them. Her nails dug lightly into the skin of her stomach as it moved farther down and she stopped above her panties. It stayed there for a long moment and Fang stopped her lips from moving against her neck. "Do it." Lightning whispered and Fang sat up slightly to look down at her. Lightning met her eyes. "I want you too Fang." She whispered as she took her hand. She squeezed it lightly before guiding the tips of her fingers into her waistband of her panties.

Fang bent back down and kissed her softly before slipping her hand out of Lightning's and pushing in the rest of the way down Lightning's panties. Lightning gasped softly as Fang's fingers dipped into the wetness in between her legs. "Fuck Light." Fang whispered and Lightning fisted the sheets beside her as she tried not to buck her hips. Fang allowed her fingers to gather a bit more of her wetness before she slipped one in. Lightning released a small moan and bucked her hips.

"More." She grunted and Fang chuckled slightly.

"Hold your horses. I'm exploring Light." She said as she wiggled her finger a bit and Lightning clinched her teeth tightly as her face turned a darker shade of red then it already was. Fang smiled at her response and slowly began to work the signal digit in and out of her. "And besides I don't think you can take another one. You're kind of tight. I knew Cid's dick wasn't doing anything for you." She said with a shake of her head and Lightning opened her closed eyes to glare at her.

"Shut the… hell up…Bitch." She growled though her pants and Fang grinned before quickly thrusting in a second finger as her thumb found her clit. Lightning groaned and tossed her head back. Her hips thrusting up roughly. Fang pumped her fingers at an even pace and watched as Lightning tried to keep her breathing in check. Her hips rolling up to meet Fang's thrusts. "Shit." She hissed as Fang's thumb began to make tight circles around her clit.

"Fuckin' gorgeous." Fang mumbled as she watched Lightning intensely, watching as her chest rose and fell with her quick and heavy breathing, the way Lightning's eyebrows knitted together as she kept her eyes closed tightly. Her face flushed and turned away as she occasionally worried her bottom lip with her teeth to try to keep quiet. Fang took one of Lightning's hand with her free hand and moved it to hold above her head were she laced their fingers together. Lightning gripped her hand tightly and Fang bent down and kissed her cheek before kissing the corner of her mouth.

Lightning immediately turned her head and slammed her lips against Fang, thrusting her tongue into her mouth. Her free hand moved up to cup the back of her neck, her fingers tangling into dark strands of hair. She moaned into the kiss as Fang picked up her pace, moving her fingers in and out of Lightning quicker. They pulled away again and Lightning's breath came in short pants against Fang's lips as she kept their forehead's pressed together.

"_Fang_." She whispered and closed her eyes tightly. Fang released a small groan at the feel of Lightning's walls starting to clench around her invading fingers. She thrusted harder, using her whole arm to pump into Lightning now and causing her to grunt loudly. She moved her thumb out the way and used her palm instead to slam against Lightning's clit with every hard thrust. Lightning's knees shot up on either side of her, her toes curling into the sheets and her hips quickly lost their rhythm as she rocked up into Fang hard and fast. She let out a strangled moan and fisted Fang's hair as she closed her eyes tightly.

Fang moved her head down and bit lightly at Lightning's ear before she kissed right below it. "Cum for Claire." She growled.

"Oh God!" Lightning shouted as her entire body stiffened. Fang smirked as she pulled back quickly to watch Lightning's face as her walls constricted around her fingers before a large amount of moisture poured into her hand. She worked her fingers slowly to bring her back down and waited for Lightning to relax before pulling them out. "Shit" She whispered as she tried to catch her breath. She released her hold on Fang and ran her fingers though her sweaty hair on her sweaty forehead. She slowly opened her eyes to look up at Fang who smiled back at her. She felt her cheeks heat up again as she shyly returned it.

"Claire! Are you alright! I heard you shoutin-" Serah cut herself off as she quickly busted into her sister's room. Her chin dropped as Lightning quickly tried to cover herself. Fang sat up her on her knees as she looked over at Serah who stared at them both with wide eyes.

"Mornin' Serah." She said with a wave.

"Oh...my…God…" Serah whispered.

"Jesus Christ Serah! Stop staring and get out!" Lightning shouted as she rolled away so her back was facing her little sister. She felt like her face was going to explode with how often it seemed to be getting flushed.

"O-oh…oh right!" she said as she quickly spun back around and ran out the room slamming the door shut behind her. "Sorry!" she shouted though the door before they both heard her run down the hall. Lightning sighed as she rolled back over on her back and looked up at Fang. The other girl was chuckling softly to herself and Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Fang." She said though the other woman's laughter only seemed to increase.

"Come on Light. You have to admit that was funny. I mean you shoutin' like that and everythin'. I bet she never head big sis shout in ecstasy before…"She said and wiggled her eyebrows. Lightning glared at her with a frown before she pushed Fang over and quickly climbed over top of her.

"I'm not the only one she'll be hearing screaming in ecstasy." She mumbled as she stared down at her and Fang chuckled lightly.

"I'd like to see you try Sunshine." She whispered back.

"I'll do more then try Fang..." She said and bent down to quickly slam her lips down against Fang's.

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
